


The Nation's Couple

by aprilwinks (sleepysauce)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Celebrities, M/M, Multi, kurokura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks
Summary: Kurapika, Nation's First Love, Sweetheart or Fairy, depending on who you ask is one day bombarded with phone calls from his faithful manager, Bisky. Apparently, some rookie actor said that he was his ideal type, and that rookie idol was none other than Kuroro Lucilfer.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 134
Kudos: 272





	1. Ideal Type

_The celebrity industry is an animal kingdom._

_-Lee Joon._

* * *

Maybe it was too much to ask for. A simple weekend off from fans, the paparazzi, and the press. But alas, as the Nation’s Sweetheart, Fairy, or First love depending on who you ask, it was too much to ask for. 

Kurapika groaned, he gazed at his apartment floor. His high-rise apartment was in York Shin, Saherta’s upscale modern district. Home to gleaming skyscrapers, designer brands and was the end-goal to most celebrities' financial dreams. Kurapika gripped the stylish flower off the ornament and twirled it around his slim fingers, was all of this worth it?

This time, it wasn’t a celebrity rumor mill or pointless fan wars, it was a simple Ideal World Cup fiasco. Which Kurapika was used to by now, celebrities, actors, rookies, anyone really, choosing him as their ideal type wasn't anything new by any means. He was even referred to as the Nation’s Ideal Type at times. 

But somehow this man- or upcoming actor as the tabloid announced- had to stir up Kurpikas perfectly fine Saturday night. 

He sighed, “Just one day to myself is too much to ask for.” Although, he appreciates the limelight and all that comes from it: money, fame, and fortune. Kurapika cherishes his fans the most. The ones who always stood by his side and cheered for him when no one did. 

It felt so long ago when there was no one to cheer for him. Back when only Pairo stood on the stands, cheering to the top of his lungs, waving his inverted banner around. But now, Kurapika had something else on his mind. He shook his phantom memories away.

He woke up rather rudely, by the shrill of his work phone. He grasped the phone and stumbled off the bed. His eyebrow rose at the caller, Bisky, his capable yet at times inescapably cruel manager. It was unusual for her to call him, Kurapina squinted at the clock, at 4 am.

Whatever it must be, it must be important. He pressed the answer button and Kurapika knew that it was a mistake. A loud shriek pierced his ears and Kurapika tossed his phone away.

“What’s the matter, Bisky? Why are you yelling?” 

Despite the distance, Bisky's feminine voice rang clear. Frighteningly clear. How much air does this woman breathe?

“Kuroro Lucilfer said that you’re his ideal type!”

Kurapika paused. Kuroro Lucifer? His name sounded familiar. Kurapika guessed that it had to be a fellow celebrity if Bisky knew of them. And had to be attractive if Bisky called him at 4 am for it.

Oh right, 4 Am. Kurapika rubbed his face and murmured out “I’ll check it! Stop yelling, please.” for the piercing shrills of his annoying, beloved manager. 

He typed out Kuroro Lucilfer, and already articles were recommended for him. Kurapika’s eyes widened in surprise. This had to be big. It was trending at the top, alongside other articles published with similar titles.

**Kuroro Lucilfer’s Ideal type revealed!**

Kurapika rubbed his eyebrows. It has been trending for 48 hours already. Bisky called him in the dead morning for this? Someone’s ideal type?

Kurapika calmy ignored Biskys rants (Lucky Bastard!), in part due to retaliation for calling him at this god-forsaken hour and to protect his ear-drums. He clicked on the trending article, curious to see who the actor was and his ideal type.

Upcoming actor Kuroro Lucifer recently guested on the top show: Entertainment weekly where he played the Ideal World Cup.

Kurapika widened his eyes. Kuroro was attractive- to say the least- but it was the entertainment industry, everyone had to be attractive.

Yet, his face seemed clear of any procedure done no matter how subtle. Kurapika leaned in closer to the screen. He has clear rice-like skin, silky black hair, and most peculiar of all was his tattoo on his forehead. Bisky was certainly never wrong with her tastes, Kurapika had to admit. That is, strikingly attractive men.

Kurapika scrutinized the actor’s forehead. Tattoos were technically allowed, but they were discouraged. Whoever Kuroro is, he had the guts to get a tattoo on a very obvious spot on him. And he had the guts to do it considering that he worked under Netero’s agency. 

Although Kurapika hasn’t personally met the man, he heard stories, rumors of the man. None of them are too pleasant. That he had a mean streak, he did not appear to be the soft kind grandfatherly figure that he presented himself as. But then again, Kurapika wasn’t like his image too-then again no one is.

He did puff however at his revolting earrings, he should change his coordinators.

  
Kurapika scrolled down and found a video showcasing the interview. He hesitated at the play button, it was normal, hell it was expected that people would choose him as their ideal type. The public never caused much of a fuss except for some angry comments or a couple of thumbs down.

Kurapika glanced down at the comments.

**1\. [+123, -21] How dare you to mention Fairy Pika!!!**

**2\. [+122, -26] I'm a guy and think that Kurapika could do better...**

**3\. [+147, -75] Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a foreign worker... If you want to get to know him, search him up on the internet! How dare you!**

**4\. [+36, -3] Kuroro-ah, stay quiet.**

**5\. [+36, -10] Just stay quiet and make money!!! Who do you think you are to think you have a chance with Pika?**

**7\. [+28, -5] How dare he ㅡㅡ**

**8\. [+28, -4] Never you... never!!!**

**9\. [+21, -5] Out!!!!!!!**

**10\. [+20, -5] This ba$tard, just because we're going easy on him, he thinks he has a chance with another country's national treasure? Screw off!!!**

**11\. [+18, -8] Wow, all he did was mention his ideal man and look at all this hate he's getting ㅋㅋ**

**12\. [+16, -4] Too ridiculous to even respond to…**

Kurapika sighed at the ridiculous responses. He didn’t bother raising an eyebrow at the underlying possessiveness. He was unfortunately used to this, the way the public acted it was as if they owned him! Kurapika redirected his eyes at his phone’s reflection, but in some way they did.

But somehow, this Kuroro managed to stir a frenzy. Kurapika slightly grinned, curious to see what outrageous thing this man had said.

He pressed play.

“So Kuroro, you do know that at Entertainment Weekly, we have a special feature where we play the nation’s favorite game: the Ideal World Cup.”

The interviewer, Hanzo was a good-natured host and adored for his entrapping questions and resilient temperament. He had a good-natured vibe and an expert in convincing celebrities to admit embarrassing secrets which turned into a few scandals.

Although Kurapika respected the man, he was sure to keep his mouth sealed when it came to dating rumors from him. However, glancing back at the title, Kuroro didn’t get the memo.

“Okay! Let’s start: Illumi or Pitou?”

Kuroro thought about it for a few seconds and chose Pitou. Hanzo nodded, “Good choice, you wouldn’t want to be on Hisoka’s bad side, do you ?” teased Hanzo.

Kuroro brushed off the question, “Yeah, I wouldn’t.” Kuroro said it nonchalantly, but Kurapika could detect a whiff of arrogance in there. Kurapika rolled his eyes but pressed on.

Hanzo grinned at the next question. “Pitou or Nation’s Love, Kurapika?”

A gasp of sighs was heard from the backstage crew, possibly from the cameramen sighing at the mention of Kurapika.

“The PD-nim just smiled,” Hanzo chuckled, and looked pointedly at the actor,” so what would it be, Kuroro?”

Kuroro smirked. “Of course, Kurapika.” 

Kurapika let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He wasn’t sure why this actor had him acting this way. Kurapika smiled, a bit flattered that he was this strange man's ideal type. And yet, why was this on trending? What was so controversial that it was trending for 48 hours?

Kurapika pressed on the video, propping himself on the bed and arranging pillows to his side for maximum comfort.

Hanzo eyebrows comically rose, “Kurapika vs Neon Nostrade?”

He didn’t even hesitate. “Kurapika, no doubt.”

Hanzo grinned, he had the feeling that he will get a great feature story out of this and pressed on.

“Kurapika or Zazan?”

Kuroro smiled and rubbed his chin in mock-thought and easily answered: “Kurapika, without a doubt.”

Hanzo grinned like a Cheshire cat, Kurapika did not trust that smile. Hanzo asked, his face contorted to a smirk, “Kurapika or...Hisoka?”

Kuroro's lips warped in a scowl but were promptly erased if it never happened. But Kurapika was quick enough to see a strained eyebrow at the implication. He couldn’t blame the man. Hisoka was...difficult, to be honest.

“Kurapika,” Kuroro said with finality. Hanzo clapped his hands in aspiration and the stage crew snickered in the background.

“Is he your Ideal type?” Hanzo asked. Kuroro confidently nodded, Kurapika at this point couldn’t deny as a light blush and relief flooded over him. For some reason he couldn't comprehend, he was glad that he was chosen. He chose to, however, think it was from sleep deprivation.

“Would you like to give a message to Kurapika if he is watching this?”

Kuroro’s calm composure slipped-he rubbed his hands and shyly nodded. Hanzo gestured for the Producer to add in a cherry and pink filter on the screen. Kurapika cringed at the display but continued watching, his heart was quaking as the camera zoomed in Kuroro’s handsome features.

“Kurapika sunbae-nim, my name is Kuroro Lucilfer and I’m a very big fan of yours-” 

Kurapika cradled his phone closer to him and strained his ears to hear him better.

“You're watching him, aren’t you?”

Kurapika jumped up from Bisky’s voice. He completely forgot that he was still on call with her. He paused the video. He didn’t dwell to think about why he felt deflated, stopping the video and returning to Bisky’s call.

“Yes, I watched the video, but what is the fuss all about?” Kurapika smoothly interrupted Bisky’s lewd cheers. 

“Well, as an upcoming actor and all,” Bisky chorded, Kurapika imagined her to pick at her pastel nails, “it’s a bit cocky of him to choose you as his ideal type. People think he isn’t on your ‘level’ and that he should stay at his level.”

Kurapika sighed, the celebrity hierarchy was some twisted make-believe. Made up from the public for them to categorize like objects. Nevermind the fact he was at the proverbial top, it was still unfair of them to criticize the celebrity for admitting his ideal type. Especially since it was them that wanted to know his ideal type.

“That’s-” 

“Bullshit? Yeah, I know. I mean he is attractive enough to be on your level, I mean have you seen his latest Phantom Photoshoot?” Bisky continued and Kurapika had half of a mind to hang up on before she cries over his abs.

“Bisky, please tell me later, I want to go back to sleep.” Kurapika pleaded with his manager. Thankfully, she relented and uttered a quick goodnight with the promise of sending him a limited Kuroro poster and ended the call. 

Kurapika slumped down on the bed. He placed his phone on his chest and trailed against his porcelain skin. When was the last time he had a day to himself? All of this from a single statement. That someone admitted that he, Kurapika, was their ideal partner.

Kurapika rolled over to his side, Bisky would most likely settle into bed...and watch fanmade compilations of Kuroro until Palm knocked her to sleep. He smiled at the antics of his friends and laid down, watching the stars disappear from the night sky.

Kurapika’s hand twitched as a notification popped up. Kurapika slowly hesitated, while he wanted to sleep, he also wanted to...

He glanced back at the open tab. He did want to see what Kuroro said. And he still hasn’t understood the adverse reaction from the public yet. And the video had only a few minutes left. Plus, he was already awake...

Kurapika sighed and pressed the continue button. He could sleep after watching this video. It is good of him to support his fans. Even if his fans aren’t usually as attractive as this one.

Kurapika didn’t even notice that the sun rose when his phone battery died from overuse. He rolled over to his back. Well, there goes his rest day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super indulgent...I don't care.
> 
> 1\. Kurapika is like a god in the entertainment industry, a good way to look at is Jun Jihyun, Kim Tae Hee or Song Hye Goo from South Korea. Or even Kim Yuna in this case. Basically, he is the fourth dimensional wall, in the later chapters you will see how he becomes Nation's Sweetheart. 
> 
> 2\. Kuroro is a rising actor, his drama is increasingly becoming popular and he is already known for his looks and suave charisma. Which is how Bisky knew of him and freaked out when Mr. Handsome said that her friend (Kurapika) was his ideal type. She is happy for him, if not a bit sad that her fantasies with him are crushed.
> 
> 3.There will be loads of K-pop lore and references, I will write them out in the end-notes in case anyone wants to read them. 
> 
> 4\. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be...but it will be quite the ride for these two. I mean it is the entertainment business.
> 
> 5\. Scream at me on twitter: everlemon1


	2. Radio Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro didn't expect many things to happen when he came on Melody's hit radio show: Machi confessing her admiration, Uvo attempting to act cute and a phone call from the very man Kuroro longed to meet.

“Welcome listeners to HBC’s Radio Hour. I'm your host, Melody. Today we are joined by the cast of the popular drama series: Phantom Troupe.”

Melody looked over to the cast, they were all sitting in a circular table with headsets on. She turned to their leader, Kuroro who was sporting a handsome business casual style, and gestured for him to start.

“Please, greet the Happy Radio Hours listeners.”

Kuroro cleared his throat.

“Hello, I play Quwrof Wrlccywrlir in the Phantom League. My name is Kuroro Lucilfer.”

Kuroro glanced to his right and gave the silent order for Shalnark to continue.

“I play Chzzok and my name is Shalnark.”

The others continued their introductions until Pakunoda finished. With a clap, Melody softly started the morning radio call. The first 30 minutes were dedicated to the drama series and the production. Shalnark supplied some hilarious off-screen stories while Machi retorted most of them.

Pakunoda hoped that fans of the series would support her in Happy Together as a guest. Melody proved to be an adept host, maintaining the delicate atmosphere and humoring along with Uvo’s badly timed jokes.

After the 10 minute breaks, it was the Question and Answer segment from the show. Fans would send in questions to Happy Radio Hour’s social media. It was a popular segment and many viral moments spawned from the fan’s usually embarrassing questions or requests.

Kuroro returned to his seat after drinking poor office coffee. The others returned soon after, mumbling about the expensive painting they saw in the hallway. 

“Welcome back, viewers! Now we will be answering fan questions. The first question is for you, Machi.”

Machi widened her eyes. The other’s chuckled at her reaction, Pakunoda swiftly kneed them under the table as Kuroro muffled his laughter with his hand.

“Oh, yes. Okay.” 

“You are known as the Ice Queen, but melt when you’re next to Pakunoda,” Machi blushed slightly, proving Melody’s point. 

“‘So, tell us what about Pakunoda melted your icy heart?’ the fan asked.” Melody finished, pulling down her headset to hear her answer.

Kuroro too lowered his scratchy headset. Machi stilled for a brief moment, glancing sideways at everyone but...Pakunoda. Kuroro raised a curious brow, he had to talk to Machi about this later. 

“She is a capable and talented actress. She is kind to her fans and is a professional at work. I admire that about her.” 

Uvo cheered and Shalnark let out an exaggerated “ _Aww_.” Kuroro nodded at his actress’s words but slowly his eyes glazed over to Pakunoda. 

She was looking away. 

With a flush dotting her pale face.

At Machi.

Kuroro grinned. Perhaps he doesn’t need to involve himself in this after all. He trusts his _spiders_ to resolve this on their own.

“Well-said! Pakunoda is well-known for her professionalism. I heard that producers sing her praise everywhere she goes.” Melody stated. Pakunoda acknowledged the praise and shyly looked over to Machi (who was busy reprimanding Shalnark for his teasing, but stopped when she noticed Pakunoda watching her).

After asking a few more questions on the Phantom Troupe’s hobbies, favorite foods, and making their wake-up calls, Melody browsed her phone for more questions and stopped scrolling. Her eyebrows quipped and she pouted her lips.

She stifled a giggle at one of the fan questions. The rest of the cast eyes went to her, abandoning the embarrassed Uvo. He was flushing from having been forced to act cute for the new episode promotion.

“So, Kuroro,” Melody began, trying and failing to keep a professional tone.

“Yes?” Kuroro asked, raising his well-maintained brows, the other members waited with gasped breaths, curious to see what question got the usually peaceful radio presenter so jostled.

“I heard Kuroro likes Kurapika _a lot_ ”

This time, Melody couldn't stifle her giggles. The Phantom Troupe cast joined with her raucous laughter. Several cheered, others whooped while Machi smirked in the direction of Kuroro. It was _his_ turn now. Kuroro paled at the goading looks the other’s sent his way. 

“That’s right!” 

Shalnark teased the main actor, poking him in the ribs. 

“For sure!” Uvo roared, slinging a heavy arm around Kuroro’s broad shoulder. Kuroro elegantly pushed both of their hands off him and crossed his arms together.

Kuroro, despite himself, blushed at the accusations. He truly wasn't expecting this and nodded slowly. What was he getting himself into? The public gave him _hell_ for just admitting that Kurapika was his _ideal type_ for hell’s sake, what would they say if he said that he _liked_ the actor?

And romantically, no doubt?

Kuroro grimaced at the rage and hell that would befall him. But, Kuroro’s something in eyes darkened. He was never for one to listen to the demands of others. He smiled professionally and crossed his legs. If the netizens want his head then they have another thing coming. Kuroro didn’t come this far to be stopped by a fan’s prying question.

“Yes, I’m his _fan_.” Kuroro answered, carefully pronouncing ‘fan’ to stop the Phantom Troupe from getting even rowdier. And to get the point across to his fans and reporters if they want to pin him as the foreign actor trying to steal their national treasure, Kurapika. He was simply his _fan_ , at least to the perspective of the prying public.

Unfortunately, Melody either didn’t get the hint or care and also enunciated ‘ _fan_ ’ teasingly.

“Why are you such a big _fan_ of Kurapika?”

“Yeah, _Danchou_. Tell us.” Uvo snarked at his friend.

Kuroro rolled his eyes. It wouldn’t be too good to get caught up in another ridiculous scandal. Not now at the very least. He evaded the question.

“I’m not sure if our fans would like that.”

A chorus of boos erupted in the radio room. Even the radio producers were disappointed judging by their downtrodden faces from the mirror. But Melody looked pleased with the response, she patted her phone on the table.

“You know, I'm a good friend of Kurapika,” Melody began, drawing a gasped breath from Shalnark.

Kuroro tried not to get too excited. But he couldn’t ignore his pulse quickening or the slight redness of his ears.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, here. Why don't you tell Kurapika how you feel about him _directly_?”

Melody gently offered her phone, it was a soft blue phone and Kuroro gazed at it like it was a treasure. The Phantom Troupe were startled but snapped out of the trance and started cheering on their leader. Even the radio producers were shaking from excitement outside the radio room.

The loud beats of the phone dials were thunderous. Kuroro was glad that it disguised the sound of his heart fluttering wildly like a caged bird. He really hoped that this wasn’t a hidden camera prank.

“Hello, Melody?”

Kuroro's heart leaped out of his chest. Those were the first words Kurapika ever spoke to Kuroro. Nevermind the fact that one of the words wasn't even addressed to him. His heart was rising in feverish pitch, he couldn’t contain his heart palpitations. 

His palms were sweating when he held the phone with both of his bands. He tried his best not to tremble when he answered the actor.

“Uhm-hello, I’m Kuroro Lucilfer. I’m a big fan of yours-“

Kuroro silently cursed, he worked hard to replicate and display a clear enunciation and manner of speech. He spent years following and copying other actors. He had the grace of Meruem, the inner strength of Netero, and the looks of a handsome devil if he says so himself.

But yet, his composure cracks when he just spoke to him.

“Oh! Thank you, I'm glad.”

If years on the run from debt collectors didn't hone his hearing abilities he could have missed Kurapika’s slight tremor. Normally, Kurapika kept his image as the cool and collected sunbae well, but talking to Kuroro somehow floundered it a bit. 

Kuroro had to bite his lips to stop himself from grinning. So he wasn’t the only one nervous from this encounter. He kept this mind for future use.

He managed to keep his racing heartbeat in check. He had waited for this for a _long_ time. He had questions tossing and turning around his head but couldn’t summon a suitable question in time.

“Uhm, what is your favorite movie of mine?”

A simple question. But luckily for Kuroro, it was a question he was dying to answer. The answer was already on the tip of his tongue before he even asked.

“Nightshade.”

The movie where Kurapika falls in love with the murderer of his people. A dramatic cinematic masterpiece that was flooded with laud, critic’s praise, and scored jackpot at the award’s ceremony. He didn’t mention that he imagined himself as Kurapika’s love interest. He didn’t need to know...yet.

Kuroro waited for an answer for 1,2,3...

“Oh really? That's one of my first movies,”

Kuroro was imagining the fair man brushing his hair. A nervous tic of his. Kuroro noticed it when watching his interviews-everytime dating was mentioned- a piece of hair strand was tucked in his ear, revealing his trademark crimson earrings.

If Kuroro wasn’t a fan of Kurapika, he might have missed the slight tone of embarrassment in the senior’s voice. It was, after all, one of his earlier works. It was cute to hear him a bit flustered.

“Ooo, ask him about 'Swan Song'!” A familiar voice asked in the background. 

“What about 'Swan song'?” Kurapika hesitantly asked. Kuroro’s mouth quipped up to a smirk.

Kuroros eyebrows crinkled. “Was that the movie where you had a kiss scene?”

“Yes?” Kurapika answered, his gentle voice distorted by the phone.

Kuroro, this time couldn't stop his grin. “I hated that movie.”

His fellow actors cheered while some, namely Machi gagged at the answer. Melody was holding her laughter by cupping her face. Even the radio producers outside the room were swooning.

He wished he could see Kurapika’s face. He imagined the fair man to blush like roses on a summer day. He considered using Face-time but abandoned the idea when he realized that he was on Neon Nostrade’s show. That familiar background voice was Angela, the co-host of the show. 

So they were both being recorded for this? Kuroro’s brows furrowed in slight annoyance. Was everything for entertainment? Kuroro hid his disappointment when Kurapika asked his next question.

“I see, um what's your favorite song of mine?”

A bit disappointed not to see a reaction from the blonde, Kuroro didn’t let it bother him and immediately answered the next question. He could always watch the show starring the actor later.

“Scarlet Eyes.” 

It was featured in Kurapika's debut album. While it was only a B-side, it was a hidden track, only those lucky enough to find the limited edition album was able to hear it. It was one of the songs Kurapika produced himself. The lyrics spoke of passion and strength. In a photoshoot, Kurapika mentioned that Scarlet Eyes were the song he wanted to be remembered by.

It was also Kuroro’s first Kurapika song he has listened to. It was the only album he stole. He could remember clutching that album, soaked through his thin shirt and ripped pants.

The pure excitement that rushed through him when he heard the first notes exhilarated him. Kuroro fondly remembered the way he gazed at the photocard inside the album. It was a rare card. 

With it, he could sell it for 10,000 Jennies. He wouldn't go hungry for a week. But, as Kuroro pressed the glossy picture, he paused. 

He couldn't sell it.

Kurapika shined brightly in the photo, holding his hand out with lights shimmering above him. He looked like an angel in that ceremonious white tribal wear. Kuroro clutched the picture to his chest.

It was like Kurapika was beckoning him; towards a new world. And so, Kuroro held on to his hands and never let go.

“That's one of my favorites too,” Kurapika answered, voice turning soft.

“Ah! I’m so sorry. That's all the time we have left now.” 

Melody interrupted, with a hint of remorse. Kuroro sighed and handed her back the phone and discreetly whispered “It was nice talking to you, sunbae-nim, let’s talk more later.”

Quiet enough that only Kurapika would hear him. Only his ears would receive the message Kuroro said solely for him.

His cast members eyed him with mirth. Uvo slapped his back and Machi rolled her eyes at his display.

Kuroro laughed alongside them, but he needed to do something first. When the show ended, the room cleared out. Waving his friend's offer of coffee later, he loitered in the waiting room.

Melody thanked the producers for their hard work and stopped when she noticed Kuroro.

“Is there anything you need?”

“Yes, I was hoping you would ask that.” 

He needed one blond's phone number, to be exact. And at the rise of Melody’s eyebrows and corner of her lips, Kuroro guessed that it would be easy, too easy in fact.

* * *

  
**At the same time**

Neon's late-night talk show while primarily catered towards the female demographic was still insanely popular. Where else would you go to see Celebrities play the pocky game or confess their love to each other?

Today's guest was a personal favorite of Neon’s. He was one of her first friends and used to be a company friend. That is until his contract was ended and numerous love calls were sent his way. Although he wanted to stay, the CEO, her father wanted Kurapika to rise higher in the entertainment world.

Although she was sad to see her friend leave the company, his frequent guesting and coffee trucks to her made up for it. Almost, made up for it.

Neon’s make up team applied a soft blush on her face and smiled. Today a very special event was going to take place. One involving a very single and sought after idol turned celebrity.

Speaking of the devil, Kurapika entered with his manager, Bisky in tow. Bisky secretly nodded to her and Neon returned it. 

Plan Ku-Ku couple is a go.

“Kurapika, it's been too long!” Neon rushed to him and embraced the slender male. She felt him stiffen and relax when he realized no one was watching.

“Neon, it's good to see you too.”

Neon turned to Bisky. “It's been a while Bisky” which stood for _Did he see the video?_

Bisky's eyes crinkled in mirth. “Yes, it's been a _long_ while,” Bisky said dragging the word ' _long_ '. 

_He spent all night watching videos of him._

Neon returned her gaze to Kurapika before he could suspect anything.

“So you're promoting your new movie, right?”

He nodded. “Yes, my company wanted your show to promote it.”

Neon clapped her hands delightfully and led them to the screen room. She filtered out their small talk to the screen room. The audience won't come for another 10 minutes and the camera crew was still adjusting the equipment.

After the show began with the trademark audience cheers, some niceties and announcements were made. But judging from the way Neon kept licking her lips, Kurapika guessed that there was something that she wanted to ask. 

However, when the topic of ideal types arose, realization immediately dawned on the actor’s face.

‘Busted. Oh well, it was too late for him to do anything about it now.’ thought Neon, grinning evilly on her lilac sofa.

“Didn't someone recently pick you as their ideal type?” Neon wondered out loud, drawing gasps of surprise from the indoor audience.

“Uhm, really?” Kurapika asked, his clear voice cutting out the audience. It was very telling of Kurapika’s persona to stay cool and collected- he mustn't give too much of a reaction or else reporters would explode with accusations of the tiniest of things. Kurapika tightened his lips. Just a simple slip of the tongue would lead to hate articles trending for days afterward. 

“Wasn't it the upcoming actor of a very popular drama series: _Kuroro Lucilfer_?” Angela, Neon's close friend and co-star asked, she nodded to Neon and she gave her a thumbs up.

Kurapika chuckled, but Neon could see the way his breath hitched. So he does know and judging by the way he pushed a strand of hair to his ear, he was nervous. Neon silently cackled.

_Oh, this was going to be good._

“Oh really?” Kurapika bluffed, Angela vigorously nodded and the crowd cheered.

“In fact, Radio host, Melody has contacted him and he should be calling you now.” Neon singsonged, she held her hands together and celebrated when a familiar ring resounded in the talk room.

Kurapika flushed and brought his phone out.

“Hello? Melody?”

The audience was quiet. Kurapika felt sweat sliding down his face. He paid it no mind.

“Uhm, hello, I’m Kuroro Lucilfer. I'm a big fan of yours-“

Neon’s hands were shaking and Angela was shivering at his voice. Kurapika was astonished. Hearing the very man Kurapika (none so secretly stayed up all night watching) sounded very different in real life. His voice was smoother and deeper than he expected.

Kurapika plastered on his professional voice and responded: 

“Oh! Thank you, I'm glad.”

Neon edged him on. “Ask him what's his favorite movie of yours.” 

Kurapika asked him just that, he was pleasantly surprised that the actor chose Nightshade. It was one of his older movies and it was embarrassing that the man chose it to be his favorite.

Looking back on it, it was one of his amateurish acting roles. A poor revenger falling in love with the very man he swore to destroy.

But it was one the movies that led his name out there. It was a hit amongst teenagers and it spread like wildfire: one night he boarded on a plan to visit his hometown and the next he was mobbed by the paparazzi at the airport.

Kurapika was flattered nonetheless. “Oh really? That's one of my first movies.”

“Ooo, ask him about Swan Song!” Angela begged him, clutching a pillow to her chest

Swan's song was one of his recent dramas gone viral from his catchy OSTs. He achieved an all-kill and several endorsements from that drama series alone. 

He asked Kuroro his thoughts on the drama. But after having asked that, he immediately regretted it.

“I hated that movie.”

Kurapuka was aghast. He did not know how to respond to that. Neon and Angela were fangirling and the audience was alive with activity.

Kurapika stook to his clutch word: “ _I see_ , um what about my music?”

He was expecting the popular answers: Chained Up, Something, Full Moon, or even his trademark song: Genie. 

What he did not expect was Scarlet Eyes. Something in Kurapikas resolve crumbled at the answer. Scarlet Eyes was the first song he ever wrote. It was dedicated to his family. Not many people have heard of it, it was a secret B-side.

“That's one of my favorites too.” Kurapika floundered, his heart was flush with gratitude.

Neon smiled widely at her friend beside her. The crowd cooed at the answer and Angela was yelling into the pillow

“Ah! That's all the time we have left now.” 

Melody's sweet voice stopped their call and Kurapika grimaced. He was about to hang up when he heard a sneaky voice whisper to him “It was nice talking to you, sunbae-nim. Let’s talk more later”

It was a _promise_. Not a suggestion.

And if anyone asked, Kurapika would blame the searing heat from the lights for the blush that donned his face.

After the show, Neon pulled Kurapika into her waiting room. Bisky walked over and stood guard. 

“What is it Neon?”

“You like him, don't you?”

Kurapika sighed. “You know I can't date right now.”

Neon slumped over her chair. She stared hard into the mirror. “You’ll still be the Nation's First Love, you know. Nothing could change that.”

She walked over to her friend and hung her head on his smooth shoulder. She tried her chance, it was someone else's turn to give Kurapika a chance of happiness.

“Dating scandals ruin a celebrity's image forever you know.” Kurapika absentmindedly tutted, playing with the soft threads of the sofa. 

“I doubt that would hurt your reputation. The public needs to know that they don't own you.” Neon softly chided, sinking herself lower into him. 

“We’ll see.” Kurapika slowly stood up, Neon whined at the movement. It was a familiar dance they did back when he was in her father's company. But this time, the music stopped and Neon knows she already lost her chance ages ago.

“I just want you to be happy.” Neon said, staring down at the revolting shade of red. She guessed that Kurapika has already found out about her and Bisky’s plan the second they mentioned ideal types.

Kurapika hesitated at the door. He pulled the doorknob and looked back at her.

“I know.” I'm sorry.

He left.

Neon faltered and sank deeper into the ugly maroon sofa. She would try again and this time she wouldn't fail.

She would make sure that Kurapika would be happy, even in the arms of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Did you notice the connection between Kurapika's songs? The selling point is legs, all of the songs have dance points where the legs are the focal point. To which Kurapika has a lot of. There is a reason those songs went viral.
> 
> 2\. Scarlet Eyes is an actual canon Kurapika song! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRcsPmTYkxI
> 
> 3\. Neon's show is something akin to Radio Host or New Yang Nam Show. Kurapika answering Kuroro's call was inspired by this episode:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwpyfXJ9V3k
> 
> 4\. K-pop Albums usually contain photo cards of the album.
> 
> 5\. The movie titles are all fanfics of Seiyuna's kurokura fanfics. I urge you to check them out!
> 
> 6\. Ku-Ku couple: is a reference to the Song-Song couple.
> 
> 7.talk to me or give me suggestions on my twitter: everlemon1  
> I'm really active on twitter, so don't hesitate to reach out!


	3. Pika-ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika is confused about why he keeps thinking back to Kuroro and founds something quite unexpected. Whereas Kuroro just desperately wants to talk to Kurapika, if only his cast could bother memorizing their lines.

Kurapika was flummoxed. Kuroro's voice -cool, deep, piercing - was etched into his mind. Every tussle and turn in his silk beds, he would think back to the pale actor. How he carefully orchestrates different personas at a whims end:

“I'm a big fan of yours, and I hope to act with you someday”

His adoring ‘fanboy’ persona in the Ideal type interview. He sounded genuine and endearing yet Kurapika could feel a slight apprehension at having to admit it on live television. He still felt fluttering goosebumps overtake him when Kuroro admitted that he was a big fan of his.

“It was nice talking to you, sunbae-nim, let’s talk more later.”

The cool, reserved tone of voice he used sent delicate shivers up Kurapika’s spine. It was as if their positions were reversed and Kurapika felt like he was the junior among them. Looking down at his feet, addressing the senior and stammering away as if he had freshly debuted.

And at the mention of ‘ _later_ ’, his heart stammered. 

What did he mean by _that_? How was he going to contact him?

Kurapika is well-known (amongst other things) for having a private life. He constantly changes his phone number, to the annoyance of his friends, and only ever talks to his fans on social media sparsely. He much prefers reading their letters and replying to them than the seemingly endless love-loop from social platforms.

It was currently 6 AM, he couldn't sleep.

Kurapika sighed, this was becoming a habit now. Ever since that call with Bisky, sleep has stayed elusive from his grasp. Every time he closed his eyes, he envisioned a smirking and deep voice beckoning him.

He breathed in and out. He focused on his breathing, his shallow breaths overriding that voice. His hands were still shaking from that phone call. Although it has been hours ago...Kurapika had to believe that he was just one of his many fanboys. He shifted the covers closer to him.

And yet. 

He somehow managed to stir his emotions around. Kuroro has wormed his way into Kurapika’s thoughts. Every room he entered, he thought of how the living room painting matched Kuroro’s dark eyes or the way the curtains fluttered like Kuroro’s hair in that new pudding commercial film.

He clutched his phone and slowly opened Instagram. Maybe it would be better if he, the senior, should contact him. He should thank him for being a fan, personally. It didn’t sit right with Kurapkika that he didn’t truly thank Kuroro for being a devoted and loyal fan.

His thoughts turned to the man’s unabashed answer of “Scarlet eyes”, Kurapika’s rigid resolve softened. He really was a fan of his. That B-side was difficult to find, only 50 limited album copies had it and it never was repackaged into another album. It was his favorite song and apparently...Kuroro’s _too_.

Kurapika smiled and clicked on the search bar, he searched for the man’s name, but Kurapika frowned, he couldn't find it. 

Kuroro does seem like a man to not have social media or at the very least have a private account. Kurapika tapped at his phone annoyingly. He could find him, Kurapika gritted his teeth, he _will_ find him, he searched his full name in the tags next.

There was no immediate result for the man’s Instagram. But, he did find plenty of fan accounts-he bookmarked a few of them. He carefully scrolled down, avoiding pressing the like button, and searched for the actor's elusive account.

Kurapika felt a bit ashamed, he felt like his sasaeng fans where they snoop through his account, searching for any sign of love affairs: a couple item, a foreign shirt, or even a ring. But, it wasn’t like he was searching for any of these things, he was just searching for the man’s account to…

Kurapika paused. Why was he looking for Kuroro’s account in the first place? He could simply ring his manager or even ask Melody, but then they would _know_. Kurapika grimaced. Bisky often meddled into others' affairs with Neon, who after a spiritual awakening set Bisky up with fashionista Palm. Which went surprisingly well, and the two have been a happy couple since. And Melody...she would mean the best but she was also in on their match-making ways.

Kurapika doesn’t think he could survive if the three knew that he was trying to search for the very man they’re trying to set him up with. He could do this independently. He always did things his way. Alone.

And so thinking of that, Kurapika continued streaming down the endless loop.

He rolled his eyes at some fan’s analysis at Kuroro's secret love life with Pakunoda. He skipped the fan's theories and videos, ignoring the way his heart clenched at the sight.

Just because someone happened to gaze in someone else’s direction for 15.3 seconds, doesn’t mean they’re dating. Kurapika curled his lips at some of the more devoted accounts and continued.

While scrolling down a Phantom Troupe fan account, (he happened to find an account dedicated to The Phantom Troupe’s. It included it’s news, media, and fan-projects), but only clicking on it after seeing the Kuroro profile header. 

Kurapika chuckled at some of the funny gifs and fan-announcements. 

But he stopped. 

He found something interesting. 

Was that _his_ name?

His heart plummeted.

He paused his scrolling.

**Kuroro Lucilfer wrongly DMed Kurapika?**

**Kuroro thought he was DMing Kurapika but it ended up being a fan account. He wrote, “Pika-ya”, to which the fan replied, “OMG I can’t believe”.**

  1. [+478, -28] Wow, seriously? ㅋㅋㅋ Think of your age gap, why would you even DM him?
  2. [+417, -28] Grow up already...
  3. [+337, -23]ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Tried to slide in his DMs and failed ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ I can see why. Kurapika is quite pretty ㅋㅋㅋ
  4. [+59, -4] ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Ajusshi... act your age...
  5. [+57, -3] We see that he’s pretty too but you shouldn’t be hitting on him
  6. [+53, -2] Ajusshi, you’re embarrassing yourself
  7. [+50, -2] His excuse is pretty pathetic??? ㅋㅋㅋ
  8. [+45, -4] Look at him put his tail down when he tried to hit on him ㅋㅋㅋ
  9. [+43, -2] Think of your age
  10. [+40, -2] 4. [+42, -14] Kuroro: Everybody scream!!!! Audience: Pika-ya!!!!
  11. [+21, -9] Ugh, I hope ajusshis don’t get any ideas from this



  
  


He refreshed the page and another article popped up, claiming that the message was fake and was photoshopped by a fan. 

Kurapika had...no words. He wasn’t quite sure what to believe. 

It was one of the most ridiculous scandals Kurapika has ever had. And it was mentioning the Miss Saherta scandal (where he, the host, was deemed the prettiest out of the contestants). Not to mention the court case where he had to prove he didn’t have surgery on his face.

His hands brushed over Kuroro’s Instagram account, he was relieved that he wasn’t the only one stalking but wasn’t it a bit sloppy of him to contact his Instagram?

Wouldn’t it be better if he asked someone for his number? Kurapika pondered, he could have easily gotten Melody’s number and then he wouldn’t have to pull such an embarrassing stunt like this.

But was this even real? Kurapika, despite all his adoring fans and strong public approval, was still like any other celebrity. He still had haters. Or Antis as they call it now. 

While annoying, their protests are often driven off by dedicated fans and constant public approval; they haven’t attempted anything harmful for years. 

But this, Kurapika squinted his eyes. This was dangerous. Hurting Kurapika’s reputation was one thing, he was a famous celebrity he could handle some of the heat thrown at him, but to an upcoming actor, it was cruel.

Or, Kurapika pinched his lips, it could have been his fans...his fans that really wanted him to be in a relationship. 

The ones where they edit pictures of him together with various celebrities or writing ... _intriguing stories_.

Kurapika made a face, remembering a particular one Neon sent to him. Revolving around him and a fellow popular actor. Together with Kuroro, they called themselves the Ku-Ku couple shippers and Kurapika wants nothing more than to sink their ship if it leads to this.

This perverse joke harming Kuroro’s reputation. Kurapika clenched his jaw and pondered.

As much as he profited off selling his fans a fantasy, he didn't want to fall to the whims of his fans every wish. Especially ones involving another celebrity. Even if they mean well, they shouldn’t cause unnecessary strife. 

Kurapika willed his rising anger away. His breathing exercises with Bisky and meditating sessions with Hanzo should help him with his temper issues. But this time, they stayed.

Kurapika wrinkled his nose. It didn't help that his phone was buzzing with calls and messages from Bisky and Neon. Kurapika sighed, who else would it be? He rubbed his eyes and stopped when a familiar ring popped up.

A text from Leorio suddenly widened Kurapika's eyes. 

Leorio was a famous host and comedian. He frequently hosted concert events, radio shows and even had his show revolving around the rich and stylish celebrities' home lives.

He was also a close friend of Kurapikas; having met him at a concert where he proudly displayed his obnoxiously large fansign. Kurapika scoffed at the memory, the words “Kurapika, let me be your only flaw in life!” was still engraved in his mind.

However, he felt deep gratitude for the tall man. Leorio’s fan cam of him dancing to Zazan’s song had suddenly become an overnight sensation. The song rose to the top of the charts and it even became a viral dance trend. It was one of the many reasons why he was the top celebrity he is now.

Thankful for the fancam, Kurapika offered to buy him dinner. And yet, despite the declaration of himself as ‘Kurapika’s number 1 fan’, he rejected the offer. He held no romantic interest in him, citing the reason as “I like him as a fan.”

And so he rejected the dinner but instead asked for a blind date with a well-known actress turned doctor.

Kurapika opened the messaging app and read Leorios text:

**“Birth of a new visual couple...**

Kurapika’s eyes twitched.

**...Kurokura 2020?”**

He groaned and tossed the phone to the other side of his bed. He should have been expecting this corny answer. His irritation rolling off of him like waves on a beach.

His mind drifted to Kuroro. And for some reason, he couldn't feel bad about the lapse of hope filling him. It was a pleasant feeling that warmed his toes and loosened the tension in his neck.

He wasn’t the only one that wanted to contact him. That was reassuring. However, spotting his phone tangled in the sheets, he sighed. Did he just want a one-time thing?

Was he just one of the other celebrities who wanted a good screw and would just leave in the morning?

Kurapika flopped onto the bed. He burrowed himself deep into the covers and frowned. If he did, why him? Kuroro should have known that even admitting Kurapika was his ideal type was career execution.

But this? This...booty call, Kurapika frowned at the words, was a death sentence.

His head spun. Glaring at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and prepared for bed. Why would he do something so careless just for him?

He folded his shirt and removed his pants. He has a lifetime drama series, secured a devoted fanbase, and earned the public's acting approval-all the things required for a promising career-and yet...

He abandoned it for him. Or rather, he let fame get to his head, thinking he could sweet-talk Kurapika into his bed.

With a huff, he wore his sleeping wear and turned off the lights. His chest tightened at the thought that Kuroro might just have been using him.

But, Kurapika opened his eyes to gaze out his window. The sky was quiet, if he looked down he could see the busy bustle of the city. Long black streams with tiny dots shimmered beneath him. 

Although he barely knew the man, Kurapika thinks...no feels that he wouldn't do that.

There was a vulnerability in his words. No sign of the all too fake charisma oozing out of him like many stars in the industry. Rather, there was a soft honesty in his words. A soft pearl of genuineness in his eyes that shone when he spoke of Kurapika. 

Hidden history in the way his voice faltering mentioning Scarlet eyes. There was more to his words than he let on. Kurapika traced his skin: pure, glass-like skin adored by the public for its paleness and butter-milk texture.

However, they didn't know about the procedures, the makeup, camera filters, or heavy sunscreen. He was a perfect beautiful doll for the public. He couldn't or wasn’t allowed to skin off any of the perfectly curated layers.

Yet, when thinking of Kuroro, the sneaky glances, and confident smile, he would bring the industry to his knees and the public would adore him for it.

Something about Kuroro was undefinable. He would not be the bashful princely actor, seasoned senior, or the other celebrity types Kurapika has met.

He would be something unattainable. He would be himself. And Kurapika shuddered at the realization that he wanted to remove all his layers. He wants to bear all of his skin-his thoughts and feelings-and for him to do the same.

There was something more about him-something Kurapika wants to find out.

Kurapika didn't even notice when he drifted off to a night of quiet sleep. His phone blaring loud in the background. 

With one message displayed from an unknown number.

—

Kuroro grasped the phone in his pocket, the drama shoot won’t end until midnight, and judging by the Director’s frustrated face, it would take even longer.

Kuroro was pleasantly surprised that Melody gave Kurapika’s phone number so willingly.

He didn't let the trickle of shame go unnoticed as he basically caged the poor woman into giving him the number. His back was to the door. Melody should have been alarmed- it was Kurapika's phone number- that she was giving.

But instead, she wrote it -in pretty cursive letters- with a winky face at the end. Kuroro beamed at her.

When he asked why she would give it so willingly. Melody simply hummed. With a secretive smile, she said “I think it would work.”

She didn't explain what “it” was. Kuroro didn't ask. But he had an inkling for what ‘it’ stood for. He couldn’t stop smiling when he met up with the rest of the cast later.

Now, with the precious number in his contacts, Kuroro couldn't stop himself from grinning ever so often. His hands itched to call him. It was one thing to talk to Kurapika; it was a completely different thing to have his number.

He glanced around the set room. This week's episode had the long-awaited Requiem scene. Kuroro would stare down at the glass window. He had to mimic a conductor and play a classical piece as violence raged the streets.

The Phantom troupe was mercilessly slaughtering the Mafia members by the thousands all to the sound of his requiem. It was a cinematic scene. A scene that he was looking forward to shooting.

That is until he acquired Kurapikas number. Kuroro gazed at the time. Somehow he wasn't as excited to act in this scene anymore.

**4:47 AM**

He unconsciously tapped his phone. He had to wait for at least 2 more hours until he was free. At the thought of Kurapikas voice, his resolve wavered. 

He could wait a bit more; he was after all a patient man.

Now, glancing back at the Phantom Troupe cast, if only someone could remember their lines. If they just stop glancing back at Uvogin every three seconds. Kuroro felt a throb in his neck, he exhaled and helped Shalnark recall his script again.

\---

It was industry expectation that led to the Phantom Troupe hustled in an upscale bar. Kuroro doesn't drink. But at the insolent glares from his seniors, he managed to down a couple of shots.

To his right, Shalnark wasn't fairing better. The man had weak resistance and friendly manners. He was out before the second glass was downed. 

Machi and Pakunoad were resilient. Whether it was due to their high tolerance or just by secretly flicking alcohol to nearby plants, Kuroro wasn't too sure.

Amid the bustle, Kuroro still brushed the phone in his pocket. He wanted to hear his voice-no, he ached for it. A figure passed by and collided at his table, he apologized and walked off. Kuroro was curious, he wasn’t a part of the camera crew but he could be an intern. Kuroro sighed and tapped at his phone again.

With careful strides, he swiped his phone out of his pocket. He set it on his lap. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his peers cheering at a job well done. 

He timed their next cheer. At the sight of alcohol downing, he drank his fill politely (it reeked), brushed past the producer, and excused himself.

He strode to the bathroom. He could call him now and no one could interrupt. He opened his phone-on second thought- he locked the bathroom door. He needed to make sure that no one would interrupt this moment.

Opening his phone, Kuroro floundered. Since when did the floor become so blurry? 

After selecting the blue app, his heart faltered. He swayed a bit. He pressed his phone until he saw a picture of a smiling Kurapika, he swore and managed to catch himself on the counter.

His vision blurred. He carried on nonetheless, he clicked the chat button and grinned. 

His finger tapped the screen. He paused. What could he even say to him? How do you start a conversation with someone you barely met?

He typed out what he thought was a classy and suave text before prompt spilling his guts out. That drink wasn’t supposed to taste like this.

As the realization dawned upon him, he pulled himself up and quickly messaged Machi about his situation.

His message was sent, he didn't notice the notification ringing, several familiar arms holding him, and calling an ambulance. He could barely recall Machi's worried voice inspecting him and Shalnarks shouts of the drugged drink. 

He could only register the soft stillness of a soft bed and dreamt fondly of blonde hair and a soft velvet voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The 'Pika-ya' incident is of course the legendary take on the 'Yeonwoo-ya' comment from Super Junior's Leeteuk.
> 
> 2\. Leorio taking Kurapika's fancam and rising to the top of the entertainment world is 100% inspired by Hani of Exid. Here's the legendary video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmKuGxb23z0
> 
> By just that one video, E.X.I.D held off their disbandment and basically saved their career. 
> 
> 3\. It's well known that drama series hours are insane and many stars faint from the long-hours and from overwork.
> 
> 4.talk to me or give me suggestions on my twitter: everlemon1  
> I'm really active on twitter, so don't hesitate to reach out!


	4. Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro wakes up with an unpleasant ache in his sides, an annoying call from his CEO and a very pleasant call from Kurapika.

It was a pale morning. The sunlight poured in from the gentle curtains, arriving at Kuroro’s exhausted and perhaps wrecked face. He didn’t know where he was, but gazing at the dry white walls and machines whirring around him, he could take an educated guess that he was at a hospital. 

But for what?

An obnoxious rock melody erupted in the room. Kuroro shot up. He groaned at the pain in his stomach. He narrowly missed the ceiling fan but in doing so tumbled out of bed. Head-first. Pain shot through his body and he picked himself off the cold floor and sat down on the tall bed.

He rubbed his aching head, no doubt from the fall and yesterday’s drinking. He picked himself up and grasped the yelling phone.

It was Netero. The CEO of his company, the man that personally invited him into the company. The man had gained notoriety for his seniority and his outlandish ways of recruiting difficult celebrities. 

He assured that Kuroro would rise in the ranks of legendary artists. And here he was calling Kuroro. Kuroro squinted his eyes. Calling him at 7:04 AM. No doubt to scold him for...what had he exactly done again?

Kuroro sat down on his satin sheets. He peered down, he wore a hospital gown and judging by the content on his desk. A medical chart detailing his ailments, Kuroro grumbled at stomach pumping. He was more than thankful that he could afford anesthetic now.

He rustled his hair. But why would that warrant a call from Netero? 

He brushed his gown and clicked answer. 

He expected a grandfatherly sigh of disapproval. Although, that would be infinitely more appropriate than this. Instead, Kuroro received cackles of explicit amusement.

“Kuroro, my boy,” Netero chuckled, it sounded like he was grasping his stomach as he yowled out, “You just done it!”

Kuroro was by all means a patient person. It took many things to reach to where he was now, one of them being patience and a few well-veiled threats.

He did come from Meteor City after all.

“Netero, what’s going on? Why do I have millions of notifications right now?”

Netero only doubled in laughter. Kuroro was having doubts about the sanity of his CEO when Netero finally answered.

“Check the trending page. And don’t read the comments.”

And with that, he ended the call.

Kuroro clicked his tongue. He filed ‘replacing Netero as the CEO’’ into a mental compartment. There’s a time and place for everything. 

Kuroro reached for the medicine on the other side of his bed. He drank the water alongside the pill, he wiped his mouth and searched trending.

And promptly, quite unpleasantly spit the water out, all over the silk satin sheets. 

**Kuroro Lucilfer wrongly DMed Kurapika?**

Kuroro grimaced, he checked his messages. Hopefully, and by that Kuroro means ‘should’ have Shalnark better have done damage control.

Shalnark: _Boss, first off._

_Hah._

Kuroro rolled his eyes.

_Second of all, I ' asked' 5 major publishing companies to withhold the message and hacked a few to delete it. Otherwise, I tampered other articles to trend higher. And wrote an explanation that it was photoshopped by a crazy fan._

Kuroro sighed in relief at the message, until his eyes drifted lower to the next message.

_You may pay me in cash, credit, or your future firstborn child with Kurapika. ^^_

Kuroro had half a mind to call the boyish man and give him a scolding but stopped at the reply button when he realized that that would only goad him further. He rubbed his temples.

A fan crazed shipper? It wouldn’t be too far from the truth and photoshop was all too convincing these days.

Now, let’s see if Pakunoda has done her part. Kuroro typed her name and pressed the messaging app.

_Boss, a famous host has been outed dating with a famous actress. This was set in place, 30 minutes after your article and has been trending for 24 hours. Its already becoming a nation-wide scandal as the famous actor has also been outed as a cheater. Furthermore, your hospital visit has garnered sympathy and resentment of sasaeng fans. Your reputation is safe, people will forget._

Kuroro nodded, he could always trust his spiders when anything went awry. Sympathy was always better than hatred. His eyes crossed, he paused at her last message.

_But, we don’t. Clean up your act._

Kuroro eyebrows raised when three dots were appearing in the messaging app.

_Ask him out already, like ask him for acting tips or something. It's hard and rather pitiful to see you like this._

Kuroro scrolled down some more.

_The last part was written by Machi. But I agree with her._

He exhaled, he closed his phone and tutted at the wet sheets. He really should control his emotions more.

Acting tips? 

Kuroro busied himself, hoisting the sheets up to his broad shoulders. Acting tips could work. He wiped the water off the sheets. He clicked a button to call a nurse in. He needs to change the wet sheets.

It was a simple gesture: ask for advice from an established actor and create a warm sunbae and dongsaeng relationship.

Kuroro shrewdly smiled, it was a good plan, but as he removed the sheets, he pouted.

He wanted more than that. And scrubbing down the wet stain, Kuroro something in his eyes glistened. 

What Kuroro wanted, he always got.

As the nurse appeared, flustered at seeing a handsome actor, he stopped at the reflection of his phone’s lock screen.

At the image of Kurapika as her phone screen, this time it would be no different.

Perhaps he needs time to reflect more. 

—

Kurapika still couldn’t believe it.

_Pika-ya_

The three-syllable message was mocking him. It had to be, why else would it exist?

While Kurapika initially smiled at the thought that Bisky waited at an appropriate time to message him. This was...wrong. He puffed. It was so...informal. Not even his close friends refer to him by Pika, not from their distance but rather from Kurapika’s distaste of nicknames. She was mocking him, wasn’t she?

Only his fans referred to him as Pika, and even that included overly flowery names like Fairy Pika, Goddess Pika, and the more embarrassing Pikachu.

Kurapika scrolled down. He was frozen in shock. He was floored at the single message.

_Your hubby is in the E.R._

She linked an article from last night.

**[Kuroro Lucilfer suffered poisoning from sasaeng fan]**

Kuroro Lucilfer drugged from sasaeng fan-currently recovering

_Give him a wake-up call._

Kurapika felt a pang of worry. All of this just because of a fake rumor? The Kuroro account was proven to be the works of his antis.

But this time it was too far. Endangering someone’s life just because they talked to another person was ridiculous. He should write a post about it, warning his antis and devoted fans alike that his behavior is not to be tolerated.

His fingers stopped when a familiar ping brought him out of his thoughts.

_Here’s your baby daddy’s number: **XXX-XXXX** _

Kurapika for once was happy about Bisky’s meddling. He should-no he will send him a message. Kurapika paused. But didn’t messages cause this problem in the first place? and voicemail seemed too formal and cold. The man was in the hospital for crying out loud!

Kurapika pouted his lips. Perhaps now he should act his part as the good sunbae-nim and take care of his junior. It wouldn’t be seen as bad if he was to give the man an encouraging get a better call now, would it?

Kurapika posted a lengthy warning on his social media. It would surely get an article of its own and stop people from asking what are his thoughts on his matter.

Now with that out of the way, Kurapika hesitated at the number. He glanced at the time, it was 12:09, surely the man was awake by now. Eating terrible hospital food.

With a deep breath, he pressed the number and waited.

\---

Kuroro rolled his head back onto the bed’s pillow. What a drag. He turned to his sides when he spotted some reporters outside his room. Couldn't he get a second of privacy?

Kuroro smiled when he saw some of the nurses (who previously asked him to sign their coats) shooing them away. He guessed that fame had some positives too. His stomach pulsated and he suppressed a groan.

The doctors stated that he would be released tomorrow, he had his stomach pumped and his face drenched with sweat. Thanks to Machi, he learned that his drink was spiked with a strong adhesive when he was at the bar. 

Luckily, the assailant only added a small amount of glue and he vomited most of it out.

However, Kuroro smirked, unluckily for the assailant which turned out to be a well-known super-fan or saseang fan of Kurapika’s. He sported a fansite called Chains&Whips and was known for his harassing behavior. Kuroro scowled, Kurapika deserves better fans than that.

Speaking of Kurapika, his heart fluttered. He still had the man's number and this time he could contact him, this time he wouldn't be under the influence.

He pulled his phone from the desk and stopped. what would he even say to him? 

Before he had time to consider, his phone vibrated and Kuroro dropped it.

He scanned the number. It was Kurapika.

He gulped. He could do this, he did this before, but this time no one would judge him. He could truly be himself around the other. He ignored the pain in his sides and clutched the phone with both of his hands.

He pressed accept and leaned as far as he could on to the phone. He didn't even ponder how the man got his phone number, but he had the suspicion that either Neon or Melody did. He needed to thank them later. 

"Hello?"

Kuroro swore. This wasn't his first time hearing his voice, but his heart still made a mess of itself. 

"Is this Kuroro? I'm Kurapika."

"Yes, it's KUroro, how did you get my number? Not that I'm upset of course."

Kuroro beamed, his favorite actor was calling him. he could hardly believe it himself. He took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Bisky my manager gave it to me, she's a big fan of yours by the way." KUroro's eyebrow rose. He supposes he could send her an autograph. 

"Really? I'll send her something."

"I think she would like that very much," Kuroro might be projecting, but he could sense a twinge of jealousy.

"Don't worry, I'll send you something too."

"Oh, you don't need to, I'm the one who got you into this mess." Kuroro frowned. Kurapika seemed like the guilty type. The type who would hold all the world's problems on his back. He seemed like the type.

"No, you didn't" Kuroro, himself was startled by the sternness of his voice. but how else would he bring Kurapika to his sense? This was not his fault.

"it wasn't your fault, not at all. You needn't burden yourself over it."

Kurapika is silent on the other line. Kuroro continues, he clutches his phone.

"You didn't tell your 'fans', "Kuroro's lips curled, "to do this, this is their fault. Okay?"

A soft hesitant "Okay" was heard. although the man wasn't convinced yet, Kuroro could take his time. 

"You're my strength, Kurapika, whenever I feel down I watch your videos and I feel better again."

"Even my swan song drama?"

Kuroro pouted.

"Except that."

They both laughed merrily. Kuroro feels like a weight has been dropped from his back. For the first time, he could talk to Kurapika without the weight of the audience glare at him. There was no actor Kuroro Lucilfer or Kurapika, Nation's Love. This time, it's just them in their purest form.

They talked till dawn. Kuroro had to shoo some of the nurses away and even hung up on Pakunoda and Machi's calls, he was sure that he would get a life-time of scolding later. But for now, he was content with listening to the pretty man's vintage book collection.

He learned that the man's favorite flower was red spider lilies and Kuroro replied at how out of character it was for him. Kurapika only brushed off the question, inciting the reason as "Well what is my character then?" to which Kuroro replied with "I would like to find out."

"So, Kuroro when will you be released from the hospital?" 

Kuroro bit back a smile. Was the actor planning for something?

"Tomorrow. And afterward, I'll be guesting on Knowing Hunters."

Knowing Hunters was a popular late Saturday night show. It had a classroom format as celebrities guest on the show as new enrollments. It was popular for its raunchy humor and quick-witted responses. It was also a perfect show to dispel rumors and present a new image to the nation.

That is Kuroro's new image as the Nation's crown prince. Or at least that is what Netero would want for him. 

"Knowing Hunters? Good luck, you're fresh meat there."

In the entertainment industry's harsh hierarchy, the difference in your senior debut date holds ground. He was new. He debuted in a popular drama series but he didn't have any seniority that Kurapika holds. If he was any other actor, he would be ignored and forgotten. But, he wasn't just anybody.

He knew the producers and the hosts long before Kurapika did. The entertainment industry, despite its illustrious looks always held an elusive secret. Kuroro may not seem much in the entertainment world but in another one, he was the king.

But for now, Kurapika doesn't need to know.

"Yeah, I think I'll be eaten alive."

"I could call Kite and ask him to be nice to you..." Kuroro softly chuckled. He didn't know the two were friends. How sweet of him. But Kuroro doesn't need help, the cast will be more than happy to present Kuroro with a new image. They have to, or else something will be stolen.

"Aw, sunbae-nim, are you worried about me?" Kuroro asked. He snickered when he heard the other's flustered response.

"Ah-I- I'm just being a good senior and looking after my juniors," Kuroro laid his chin on his palm. The actor was too fun to tease.

"Ah, is that so? I'm very grateful then, to have such a caring senior look after me."

Kuroro heard Kurapika sputter on the line. He still couldn't believe that he was talking to Kurapika, the actor he dreamed to meet. It felt too good to be true. He really should send Bisky something good. Autographs seemed too tacky, something better for bringing Kurapika to him.

"You should. It's hard to find seniors with good intentions here."

Kurapika didn't divulge what here meant. But Kuroro knew. People don't talk about the predatory seniors-the not so innocent touches here and there, the praises they sing to you on TV, but the sleepless nights where they spam call you. Promising that they will destroy your career if you don't reply.

Although Kuroro hasn't personally been affected, he has heard rumors and stories. His lips curled in distaste. If anyone has hurt Kurapika that way...Kuroro forced himself to calm down. Kurapika was smart, he wouldn't let anyone have his way with him.

"I see. Thank you for calling me." Kuroro said, tugging his hospital collar open.

"It's no problem. I'm glad you're doing okay, if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate and let me know."

Kuroro smirked. Anything? Wild thoughts and fantasies fluttered in his head, as much as he would like to have him on Netero's desk, he wants to get to know the man better. The real Kurapika-the Kurapika that just woke up, his hair tangled in knots, the Kurapika that was cranky, angry, and rude. Not the polite, courteous persona he displayed on stage. He wants to know all of him. 

"Okay, sunbae-nim." Kuroro chuckled at the 'hmmph' Kurapika said his way. It seemed that word flustered the man. Good to know.

"Oh, and before I forget, I hope you enjoy the flowers."

Kuroro's eyes widened in realization. A nurse opened the door and brought with her a bundle of multi-colored flowers. He motioned for her to place it on the desk next to the bed.

"So that's why you kept asking about my favorite flower," Kuroro responded he felt the soft petals of the red carnations. It was silky smooth.

Kurapika chuckled. And Kuroro forgot how to breathe. His laugh exploded like little flowers blooming. The trill of the sparrows outside was loud but Kuroro could not register anything but the warm laughter of the actor.

"Yep!" Kurapika popped the 'p'. So he was much sneakier than he seemed, Kuroro felt as though he was liking this real Kurapika more and more. The Kurapika persona seemed almost lifeless and fake compared to this shiny human now.

He petted the hyacinth and hazel, he was breathless over the colors and suddenly the pain in his stomach vanished.

\---

[Sneak Peek to the last episode of Knowing Hunters!}]

Neon leaned against the podium, she peered over the sides, studying each of the men dressed in school uniform and sighed.

How could she choose a man to sit with, if they are all ugly?

And they still haven't answered her question yet. Not only were they ugly but stupid too? She knew she should have gone for Happy Hunter Together instead.

"Oh! Kurapika!"

She frowned that wasn't the answer. It felt as if Ging was pulling things from his ass. Before she could go over and slam her toy hammer at him, Hisoka joined in.

"You guys have recently done a show with him right?"

She nodded. What was the point of this topic? 

"You must've talked to him a lot right?"

She nodded again, this time with a little more force. She was getting tired of this new Kurapika tangent. The answer was 'Fortune-teller!' for crying out loud.

"Has Kurapika...by any chance...you know have any interest in Knowing Hunters?"

She laughed, she couldn't help herself. So this was where the show was heading.

"Neon, please ask your friend to come on the show," Ging begged her as Hisoka clasped his hands together in prayer.

Neon smirked, one corner of her lips dragging to her cheeks. The cast noticed.

"She just sneered!" Pariston noticed, pointing at her.

Neon, noticing her mistake, rose her hands in surrender and defended herself.

"Hey! Why can't Kurapika come to our show!" Hisoka asked, crossing his arms together.

"What did that sneer mean?" Pariston asked, ignoring Hisoka.

"It's a natural reaction like huh?" Neon defended herself.

"Look at her, lying like that," Hisoka grumbled, shaking his head.

If Neon learned anything from the show is that she will never bring Kurapika in.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Red Carnation flowers means a new beginnings (used between lovers), hyacinth means forgiveness and hazel means a new start in a relationship.
> 
> 2\. The sasaeng incident is unfortunately referenced a real-life event where Yunho (TVXQ) was poisoned when he drank juice laced with super glue. Thankfully he is fine and forgave the assailant, citing the reason that she was similar to his sister's age.
> 
> 3\. A wake-up call is where an idol voices an alarm call scenario. For example, Kurapika could be like, "Darling, please wake up, breakfast is ready." something along those lines, although Kurapika doesn't say it because it's cheesy and he isn't that comfortable with Kuroro yet.
> 
> 4\. Scream at me on twitter for any suggestions or anything really.
> 
> twitter: everlemon1


	5. Knowing Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro guest stars in Knowing Hunter but Kurapika is the star guest.

  
"So who do you think we will be having a guest this week?" Hisoka asked, playing with his signature playing cards. Ging shrugged as Pariston accidentally toppled over the playing cards.

"Whoever it is, I hope it's not a guy." Kite mumbles to no one in particular, ignoring Hisoka glaring at Pariston.

A knock at the door interrupted their usual rambling.

"May I come in?"

"No, come back with a pretty guest."

Kuroro clicked his tongue but entered the showroom nonetheless.

"Hello, I'm Kuroro Lucilfer and I'm from Phantom Troupe High." He finished neatly, folding his hands inside his fitted school uniform.

The cast didn't bother to hide their disappointment.

"You couldn't bring Machi or Pakunoda with you?" Pariston groaned out, Kuroro ignored him and Hisoka's repulsive stare at the mention of Machi.

"Or Kurapika?" Pariston sent Kuroro a shit-eating grin and Kuroro had half a mind to throw the toy hammer to his head when-

a pretty knock resounded in the showroom. Everyone turned back to the front of the class and looked at each other. When everyone stared at Kuroro, he merely shrugged in reply. 

Was this some new skit the producer made last minute? 

The door opened. Everyone inched closer to see who was the new unexpected guest.

A pretty blond head peeked from the door. Earning shouts and exclamations of surprise and wonder.

"Hello," a warm voice greeted the cast. Kurapika appeared in the flesh, shining down at them. His hair cool velvet silk beautifully framing his face, revealing his signature scarlet earring on his right. Like them, he too wore a school uniform but his appeared expensive-it wasn't actually but he had the habit of making thrift clothing appear luxurious.

No, it couldn't be. Why would he appear out of the blue for? Didn't he finish promoting his movie? Kuroro could hardly contain his surprise. His palms were sweaty and his chest thrummed with his heartbeat.

Kuroro rushed over, embarrassed to the mirror at the back of the classroom. His feelings of surprise quickly eclipsed into fluffy embarrassment at the man before him. Although it wasn't his first time seeing the man in real life, Kurapika still took his breath away every single time.

"Hey! Where are you running to?" Hisoka teased, even though he was as shocked as the rest of them.

"I needed to check my makeup," Kuroro admitted, patting his face down.

Pariston laughed, a hard-rocking mocking laugh that Kuroro might have punched him for, playfully of course if it weren't the fact that Kurapika was here. And Kuroro wants to give a good first impression.

Kurapika walked over to the brown podium. His strides were elegant and powerful, he had a pose that beckoned people to listen. He patted down his cards and smiled.

“Kurapika-ah, were you always this pretty?” Hisoka asked, leaning on his chair, casting shrew looks over to Kuroro.

Kurapika sent the clown man an icy glare and ignored his comment.

“Anyway-" Kurapika ignored the open mouths of the cast, "Let me introduce myself."

Pariston waved off his words with the brush of his neat hands. "I don't think that's necessary, everyone knows who you are." 

Kurapika frowned. It still didn't feel right that he could skip the introduction, it was in the script after all. Plus, he didn't want to take orders from Pariston.

And so he relented.

"I'm Kurapika and I'm from Lukso high school."

"Let's go do the skit right away," Hisoka said, a flirting tone etched in the way his lips curled and brow raised. Kurapika tried his best not to wrinkle his face at the display.

Kurapika is at least somewhat familiar with the Knowing Hunter format. The first section is devoted to question and answer from the guests then it usually featured a guest depending on the fame of the guests. 

Most of the time, the skits are romantic in nature to attract the most crowd. Many episodes had the cast as weird husbands, soft boyfriends, or the more weird affair mistresses.

Truthfully, Kurapika hoped that they would play a game instead of the skits they would do. But judging by the hopeful smiles of his managers and the rest of the producer's faces, this wouldn't do.

"Honey lets just start this right away!" Hisoka continued, dramatically reaching out his hands for the blonde man like a prom date proposal. Kurapika's disposition soured at the thought. He hoped that Hisoka wouldn't be his partner for the skit. He wouldn't mind pulling a few strings to make sure that he would partner with just about anybody else.

To the audience, Kurapika acted as he should and waved off the suggestion, albeit in a harmless teasing gesture. If not to make him appear as innocent and virginal as they imagined him to be.

He opened his hands and waved at the numerous cameras in front of him.

"Hey, wait for a second-" Ging interrupted, standing from his seat at the end of the classroom and walking over to the middle. His brows were knit in bewilderment. "Which camera is shooting me?"

Hisoka doubled in laughter, Kite sniffled his chuckles with his long-sleeved shirt and Kuroro grinned.

Kurapika, upon realizing the camera locations, laughed flustered, and smiled brilliantly at the myriad of cameras facing him. Of which only two-faced the male cast.

Illumi, a popular actor known for his thriller movies and hair commercials, guided Ging towards one of the larger cameras up ahead.

"There's a full shot there." He murmured, pointing at a tall camera suspended by a crane. 

"Can it even see me?" Ging wondered, waving his arm around as the camera registered his face but very burly.

Illumi shrugged. Not caring either way as he sat back down at the front next to Hisoka.

"Where are you going?" Hisoka asked, turning over to see Kuroro at the back. The cast redirected their gaze at him. Kurapika pursed his lips, satisfied that Kuroro was the one in surprise.

Illumi brought a hand to his mouth. "Could it be..." Illumi draped one leg over the over and said, "that Kuroro is too embarrassed to stand next to him?" 

Kurapika flushed and shyly glanced over at Kuroro who was flustered.

"No, I can stand next to...Kurapika." Kuroro said, pausing when he said the man's name. He shyly fiddled with his school uniform and walked over to stand next to him...with a large space between them.

Kurapika prepared for this. He stood secretively, away from the cast before the show began. The cast and guests weren't expecting him to join them, it was supposed to be a surprise. Even though Kurapika had the upper-hand, he couldn't stop glancing over to Kuroro's figure every now and then.

Cameras didn't do justice to the man.

He had porcelain skin-that Kurapika could see was as white as the moon and translucent as the lakes in his hometown. His hair was ruffled and parted to the side, to display an elegant rise to his head. He like the rest of the cast donned on a typical school uniform of black and blue trimming. But, somehow he stood out beside the black swarms of uniforms.

He had that air around him-a certain magnetic energy revolving around him. He had the electric sparks that could easily attract a crowd and devote a cult-like following around him. But even that won't stop Kurapika's crazed fans-the man's reputation must have dealt a blow to him but-seeing him smiling and casually talking to the staff made Kurapika ponder.

He walked and talked as if it didn't bother him. The side-glances, the comment wars, and hurtful rumor surrounding him apparently didn't faze him. In a way, it seemed like he expected and was taking it in kind. He certainly did have the mind for a celebrity, Kurapika appraised. 

He gradually softened his demeanor and offered the fellow actor a nod. He didn't know what the nod could mean, but he hoped that it conveyed his feelings of apology and respect.

Kurapika returned his focus back on the show. He scanned his surrounding, celebrities and staff alike were still staring him like he was too good to be true. Like a butterfly trapped in a jar. Kurapika knows that the public placed him on a pedestal and even now it was jarring to see the quiet but profound sense of wonderment and entitlement in their gazes.

"I prepared questions and if you answer all three of them right, you get to be my partner," Kurapika explained, gazing at the others.

The cast let out excited noises. Kurapika nodded, he was glad that the question segment was going well. He didn't want this to end in a dog-fight after all.

Kurapika stiffened when he noticed a familiar body pull closer to him. He turned around to meet a cool beauty gazing back at him. 

"Let me participate too." He said, his resolve as cold as ice and strong as steel.there was a sharp determination in his stance and in the way he held his stare. Kurapika obliged, to simply stop from gazing into those clever silver eyes.

Kurapika, unsure if he could will his lungs to function nodded for his answer. Kuroro's icy demeanor wavered a warm smile smoothened his features. He walked to an empty seat behind Hisoka and clasped his hands together, leaning his chin on them.

Kurapika's heart thundered in his chest so frightfully loud that he didn't process the dogging cheers and barks from the Knowing Hunters. 

To calm himself, his hands trailed over his cue-cards. He could do this. He has already prepared his words, his acting classes must not fail him now. He cradled the cards in his hands and smiled-full-fore at the camera. Just like how the audience wants him to.

"Alright, for the first question."

"I'll get it right, no matter what." Kuroro voiced out, letting his intention out and open to the world. 

Kurapika forced himself to act natural and nodded at the declaration.

"Kurapika, is there anyone you're hoping to be partners with?" Hisoka asked.

Thoughts of Kuroro were swimming in Kurapika's head. But years of entertainment management classes drained the soft whispers of the actor's name out. He had to act professionally and maintain his image. 

He playfully scanned the room, his eyes skittered to each man as if appraising them.

Front left: Hisoka Morrow

Position: Host

Opinion: Annoying As Hell

Partner Compatability: **No Way in Hell**

Next to him was Illumi, Kurapika rustled his brain to find hushed whispers of the long-haired man. It was said that he used his family's connections to score those commercial films and there was a rumor mill that he and, Kurapika's eyes gazed back at the jeering red-haired man, Hisoka was together. 

While he didn't want to get on the bad side of the Zoldyk family, he also doesn't want to associate himself with Hisoka. Looking further back, he sees Ging, a new and controversial figure due to his family's past. Kurapika wrinkled his nose. There would be nothing to gain there.

Kite on the other hand was fine, but there certain rumors of his past and surgery alterations. And far in the back was Pariston. 

Kurapika coughed and answered the question.

"It doesn't matter."

He looked down at his cards, ignoring the laughter and he focused on each of the words, going over what he will say.

"First Question," Kurapika adjusted his fitted school uniform and brought out the toy-hammer from under the podium. "What's my favorite book?"

It was a simple question. While he was known to have the bookworm persona, it wasn't too far from the truth and was one of the only real perceptions people had of him. However, this answer was controversial as fans constantly argue over what his favorite work has been. Others are adamant that it's 'chlorine' whereas others claim it's 'Playing Favourites'.While those were his favorites, it wasn't his favorite.

Kurapika's eyes shyly looked over to Kuroro's general direction. If anyone could get it right it would be him. Although it was a bit unfair since he talked at length with the man about his book collection. Kurapika frowned slightly, it's not like he wanted the man to be his partner. 

But it would be the most tolerable.

"Kurokura fanfiction."

Nevermind, Kite it is.

"Ah, Skeleton Flower," Pariston answered triumphantly as if he won the Olympics. He was already standing up to gloat over the one camera that faced him before Kurapika shot him down.

"No, it's not," Kurapika said, drawing closer to the man and ignored the way his chest tightened when he passed Kuroro. He hit Pariston with the toy hammer, and Kurapika was satisfied with the strength of his hit.

"31 Days," Ging answered, standing up and slamming the desk with both of his hands. Kurapika walked over to him and struck him on the head. Honestly, those books were his favorites months ago.

After hitting Illumi when he answered with "Welcome to Fright Night!" Kurapika scowled. This was going nowhere, at this point, he should skip or give a hint.

But low and behold as Kurapika padded delicately over to his podium, Kuroro rose and smiled brilliantly at him. Kurapika stopped in his tracks.

"The Shed," Kuroro answered with finality. He walked closer to Kurapika who stiffened in response. Both at having the right answer and from being so close to him.

Befuddled, Kurapika asked him "What are you doing?"

Kuroro stops beside him.

"Here." He points to his cheek and Kurapika flushes. He hides his face with his cards and thinks of smacking him with it.

"Are the producers trying to make a love line?" Ging grumbles at the sight.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kuroro said smugly, patiently waiting for a kiss. Kurapika pinches his lips-

but at the last moment decides against it and slams the toy-hammer on Kuroro's shoulder. 

"Correct. Next question." Kurapika looked down, hiding his face from the all-seeing cameras, and returned to the podium.

“What’s my dream date?”

"Anywhere with me."

Kurapika was not so gentle this time and hit Kuroro's head with the bright toy hammer.

After a few wrong answers from the cast, Kurapika rubbed his eyes. Getting a correct answer was harder than he thought, even Kuroro wasn't fairing any better than the rest. This made Kurapika's heart fall, he didn't understand the disappointment when Kuroro made another wrong suggestion.

"Can I try something?" Kuroro asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

Kuroro stood up and padded over to Kurapika's side, he slowly reached for Kurapika's hands. Kuroro looked at him for approval, Kurapika swallowed. He always wondered what holding those rough hands would feel like. And now seemed like the perfect excuse for it. Although he shouldn't-Kurapika let his hands be taken by the man. 

Kuroro clasped Kurapika's left hand and stuffed it into his pocket. His hands were warm and rough-the hands used to work long hard hours. These were not actors' hands but the hands of someone else.

"Your partner will hold your hands in their pockets," Kuroro answered he squeezed his hands underneath the pockets. Kurapika was biting his lips from smiling. 

"It's cute but-"Kurapika slipped out his hands, he didn't want this to become a scandal if he left it there for too long. 

He hit Kuroro's dark locks of hair and shook his head. "It's incorrect."

Kuroro showed pouted but was back grinning when he reclaimed his seat. No doubt cheery over holding the man's hand in full view of the staff and cast.

"To give you a hint," Kurapika rubbed his chin with the toy hammer, "I filmed a scene of it."

"Then, can you show it?" Kuroro asked. His face was tightened as if in deep thought over what Kurapika's ideal date could be.

"Ah, this scene?"

Kurapika asked, if he were to show it then that would defeat the whole purpose of the question.

"No, your heart."

Kurapika rolled his jaw in pleasant shock. He hit the smug-faced actor with the toy hammer again, striking his locks in a pleasant tangle. Kurapika scrutinized his work, he looked good with his hair covering his forehead.

Kite was surprising the one who got the answer correct. He guessed that it was from the scene where Kurapika walks through a park with his lover's hand tow in tow. Kurapika whacked the podium in celebration. Finally, someone got it correct. On to the next question.

"What is my type of guy?" Kurapika asked, inwardly groaning at the question. He didn't want to ask this question but the producers highly encouraged it. It would be the question that played before the commercial films roll in. Guaranteeing that the audience will maintain their interest after the promotional videos are uploaded up.

"Me," Kuroro answered rather insufferably, Kurapika didn't hesitate to strike him on the back with the toy hammer. Kuroro didn't even blink at the hit-he merely sent the man a cool smile. 

"Someone you can be yourself with?" Illumi asked thoughtfully, Kurapika nodded and clapped at the right answer. It wasn't the full answer but it was close enough. And he didn't have all day.

"I also have a request." Kurapika truly didn't want to ask this, but his company had rather rudely decided (without telling him) that a new image change would work wonders for his age. What better way to stay at the top than recreating a new image, Kurapika thought sarcastically.

"I want a new nickname."

The cast gave confused gazes. Kuroro tilted his head to the side, and Kurapika looked back at the cue-cards.

"But you have so many though?"

"Fairy Pika, Goddess PIka...Pikachu" Ging counted out, using his fingers to further reinforce his point.

Kurapika made a face at the last name. It was that one nickname that always haunted him. He would never admit that he hated it from all the times he had to do the Pikachu voice on live TV. The fans saw it as a cute act, Kurapika saw it as embarrassing moment number 12.

"Ah, so you don't like 'Pikachu'?" observed Kite.

Kurapika nodded.

Kuroro rose his hand. Kurapika startled at the fast motion, nodded at him to start. 

"Kurapika is like an angel so for the end of his name, he could be Kuracilfer."

The cast gave out a groaning response.

Kuroro says it then immediately regrets it, he holds the water bottle and walks off to the other side of the room. The backstage crew is laughing, the women are chuckling and Kurapika is dying.

Hisoka shakes his head in disapproval and even Illumi looked displeased. 

"Ah, that's bit much isn't it?" Kite said, cracking his fingers in a warning.

\---

  
Although the results of the question and answer were lopsided at best, the producers wanted him to continue the partner choosing skit as long as possible.

"The producers want to theme the episode as a huge love partner contest!" Bisky explained. "Plus, who doesn't want to see who you end up choosing?" Bisk not so secretly pointing towards Kuroro. She batted a few eyelashes to sweeten the deal, Kurapika wrinkled his nose at the display.

Bisky merely pushed him with her shoulder and said "Just make them fight for your attention, alright?"

Kurapika answered her with a brisk nod. After the tiny break, Kurapika walked back to his spot, avoiding any conversation with the cast.

Kurapika slowly starts brushing his hair. The cast all gasped out-breaths as he tied it onto a pretty knot.

Kurapika was pleasantly surprised to find that gif of him tying his hair became viral on many websites the next day.

“Okay, who wants to be my partner?”

All hands went up. Even hands from the backstage crew. Kurapika frowned.

“Then,” Kurapika leaned down, letting his chest lay flat on the podium. He let his hair fall over his shoulders as he peered down at the men, vying for his attention.

“Appeal to me.”

Kuroro rose his hand first. Kurapika wasn't sure, he merely noticed motion in his peripheral vision. Kurapika's mouth quipped up in amusement. He wondered what Kuroro would do to appeal to him. Unconsciously, he leaned closer towards the podium, towards Kuroro.

“May I use your name in a poem?”

Kurapika blushes when he locks eyes with him. he nodded. The poetry route? How-Kurapika bit his lips,-unexpected.

He set his elbows down on the podium and tried his best to bite down his shaking smile. Plenty of others had wrapped his name with beautiful metaphors and imagery; this one wouldn't be so different.

"Ku!" The cast and Kurapika said in unision.

“Kurapika my heart” Kuroro clutched his heart dramatically. Kurapika ignored the way his heart did a flip at the word 'heart' and pressed on. 

"Ra!"

“Raves at your sight"

Kurapika’s heart skipped a beat.

"Pi!" 

By now, the cast was leaning on their chair and breathlessly waiting for the verse. Kuroro was as smug as a cat, his lips curled teasingly close to a smirk, and withdrew himself from his chair. He stood and stared at Kurapika as he delivered his poetry words with a silky air.

“Pick me as your date tonight?”

Kurapika gasped as well as the rest of the cast and crew. He felt the familiar warm blush creeping his cheeks and ears. Staining them a flowery hue. He patted down his cheeks, hiding the color that blossomed underneath them.

"Ka!" The last word was said in bated breath. Everyone was curious about how Kuroro would respond next. From his peripheral vision, Kurapika could see that even the backstage crew were earnestly waiting for his answer. One of the producers was even close to falling out of her seat. Kurapika did a double-take-she seemed familiar. 

He squinted his eyes. Oh, it was Bisky who was close to having asphyxiation from the way she was clutching her chest. Kurapika looked back to Kuroro. Who was staring at him, waiting for him to lock eyes with him?  
  
“Karaoke, please accept my invite.”

The TV-set applauded at the display. TV producers were clapping their hands together, already plotting out the new promotional material. The cast of Knowing Hunters was star-struck and a little irritated that Kuroro managed to steal the spotlight and Kurapika's attention so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This chapter is extra long in thanks to 100 kudos! 
> 
> 2\. This is so indulgent
> 
> 3\. The Kurapika poem was made by lovely Lua! 
> 
> 4\. The books mentioned are kurokura fanfics: Playing Favourites by Chocoholic221B, chlorine by lances, Skeleton Flower by Seiyuna, 31 Days by KaisaSolstys09, Welcome to Fright Night by thwipp07 and The Shed by thwipp07 too! All of these fanfics are written beautifully by beautiful people. Please check them out! ^^
> 
> 5.talk to me or give me suggestions on my twitter: everlemon1  
> I'm really active on twitter, so don't hesitate to reach out!


	6. The First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Knowing Hunters Arc!
> 
> :>

Amidst the roaring crowd and fans' screams, Kurapika crossed over to the elegant podium.

Kurapika doesn't exactly remember all that he said, but Kuroro was more than happy to fill in the gaps in his memory.

Kuroro had felt many emotions that day, the rush of electric excitement of hearing Kurapika's arrival, the queasiness of his stomach at the sight of his van, and the sensation of his heart dropping to his stomach at the sight of him.

Photo cards couldn't even compare to the real thing. He was beautiful - more than that - he was luminous. What celebrities said of Kurapika's breath-taking beauty was right: he had an aura around him. 

Like the articles said: he was born to be a celebrity.

Only with a powerful jab to the stomach did Kuroro's wax poetry stop. He remembers the sharp pain of Machis's uppercut, anesthetized with Kurapika's gentle smile.

She gave him a raised eyebrow and motioned him to walk to their designated seats. He risked one more futile glance but the star was already whisked away for the cameras.

Pity. But Kuroro can see him when he performs his OST theme song on stage. His whole body shivers at the thought.

He brushes off his wonderment and walks on. 

Finally, after what felt like years of listening to subpar artists perform their (boring songs that blended into each other) Kurapika rose-No, he glided to the stage.

With an experienced pose, it was like he was beckoning the audience to hear him. Kuroro unconsciously huddled closer in his seat.

Although Kurapika forgot his speech, Kuroro can recite every single word to this day. His words were pulling and playing with his heartstrings. He enjoyed the raw ache.

“Ah, I’ve talked too much, haven't I?”

Ever the polite figurehead for manners, Kuroro strongly shook his head. If anything, he hasn't spoken enough. He needed to hear more of him to fill in the night.

“No, it’s okay.”

Shalnark almost doubled in laughter and held his stomach.

“Oh boy, Danchou got it baaad.”

Kuroro pointedly ignored his smirk. He gazed longingly at the figure before him. Not noticing the sly cameras pointing at his face. Earning more raucous laughter that followed him swooning on the tall cameras.

* * *

Even then, Kuroro still couldn't believe that Kurapika would grace him with his presence. He still looked beautiful, perhaps even more so now. Kuroro's stomach did a flip every time Kurapika glanced at him. 

He leaned closer to his table.

This was so much _fun._

* * *

"Now we will start the skit," Pariston says, rising from his seat but being stopped by Ging's hand.

"What?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

"The producers want a stare-off between the Kurokura couple." Hisoka bemoans, distressed that he wasn't the one chosen.

Kurapika faltered. This wasn't in the script. He glanced over to Bisky, who was clutching her belly in tears. Oh no, this was not good. 

His eyes went over to Kuroro. 

A big mistake on his part really. 

Kuroro had the most shit-eating grin he has ever seen. And that is saying something because Kurapika works in the entertainment industry. He has never seen such arrogant people before. Yet somehow, Kuroro takes the prize.

Kurapika frowned. He truly was born to be a celebrity.

Kuroro rose up from his seat, he walked over-more like skipped over to Kurapika's side. All traces of sweet embarrassment are gone. It was like a completely different person. Where was the shy sweet junior he saw a few minutes ago?

Kurapika pursed his lips. He truly was an actor. Stealing his thoughts like this, Kurapika huffed and walked away from Kuroro. He stood in the center of the showroom; where most of the cameras were placed.

Kuroro dutifully followed with some whistles following him from the cast members. Kurapika ignored them and focused on his breathing. In and Out. Imagine Lukso's rivers pouring through you-

Hisoka's loud shrill annoying voice pierced him out of paradise. 

"Okay! Let's start!" Hisoka waddled off to the side with the producers-wait where did he get popcorn?

Other cast members took to the side, wanting to see the full performance inside view.

"What's this?" Kuroro asks as Kite attaches a metal device to his wrist. Kurapika grimaced - this was going to get worse before it got better. The producers must really want this love line. Kurapika ignored the frothy feelings that bubbled up at the thought. 

IN and out.

"A heart monitor," Kite said, tongue in cheek, but there was a strong grip in the way he pulled the device's strap on.

"Okay, so his resting heart rate is 95," Illumi observed, kicking his legs back and forth from the desk.

"Write that down," Hisoka said from the sidelines, cheerfully sharing popcorn with the camera crew.

Pariston picked off a piece of paper from the whiteboard and walked between them. Kurapika looked ahead-like he was trained to do. Peripheral vision: don't see the crowd, the fans, or the paparazzi. Just look at the wall. The wall won't hurt you. Kurapika exhaled as he felt Kuroro glance at him from the corner of his eye.

"Turn!" Pariston instructed. Kurapika turned to his left, facing Kuroro. Although he couldn't see the man, his chest tightened and he felt the room spinning.

Pariston stood between them with a piece of paper blocking their eyesight. He had to lower the paper a little bit because of their height difference.

“1..2..3 go!”

A flash of silver overtook him. There was a coolness to the eyes-the tilt of his eyelids and the sharp turn of his jaws. Kurapika stiffened. He really was a cool beauty.

They stared at each other, Kurapika was trying not to smile while Kuroro tried his best to stay focused and not let his eyes drift away. Though Kurapika could see a trembling wreck through Kuroro's body.

“Oh my! Kuroro’s heartbeat went straight up.”

“Hold his hand, Kurapika!”

Kurapika raised his hands and held the pale’s man's hands. They were rough and calloused amongst his soft ones. They were shaking. Kurapika squeezed them for an added effect.

“OH OH OH we’re getting there!” Hisoka grinned, prancing up and down the studio.

“Aegyo (act cute) Kurapika!” Bisky chortled from the other side of the room.

Kurapika squeezed Kuroro’s hands again. He wasn't sure why perhaps to hold on to something. To grip something when he was about to do something very embarrassing. 

Kurapika has acted in dozens of hit romance films and dramas. He knows about the lightning feeling that courses him from hand-holding and the cool touch of foreheads together. Or at least that is what he tries to convey when he feels no attraction to his co-star.

But this is different. It may be for a skit on a comedy show, but somehow Kurapika could understand with his fans. The butterflies erupting from within him. Whenever he feels the faint pulse on Kuroro's hands and the steady grip on his wrists.

He finally feels like his role. The flushed heat and warm secretive smiles that once alluded to him were finally unraveling at the seams.

Act 1: _the seduction_

He batted his eyelashes at the blushing man and leaned in closer. Kurapika had acted the part of the seducer: the pursuer. He played to the men's fantasies until they woke up. His fruity perfume was breezing through Kuroro's brain. His lungs were choking on the soft strawberry fields of Lukso.

Kurapika smiled, he couldn't resist him. Even if he wanted to. Two can play the game. It did take two to tango.

“Kuro-,” the usually stoic man flushed, Kurapika licked his lips. He shouldn't appear too victorious - he still had a role to perform for his audience. But for Kuroro, he could be truthful.

Kurapika snaked his hands into Kuroro's admittedly large biceps. There were gasps in the background, but Kurapika didn't care who although he had a sneaking suspicion that Hisoka was one of them.

Kurapika tilted his head to his left, at a perfect 46 degree. 

“Kuroro-Oppa.”

Kuroro malfunctioned. 

“OHOHOHO! 111 beats per minute!”

Kurapika grinned at the stunned expression on Kuroro's face. It felt good - oh who was Kurapika kidding? - it felt amazing to see Kurroro flustered for once. Kurapika felt a surge of victory rush through him. He has the power now.

Kuroro's body was trembling-from his ruffled crow black locks to his tippy toes. All the shaking from Kurapika's gushingly adorable display. Kuroro never dreamed in all his secret fantasies that Kurapika would call him that.

It felt too good to be true.

Kurapika, meanwhile, was cheered on for his display. No doubt the producers were cheering at a potential viral video. Hisoka snapped a picture of Kuroro's shocked expression and Pariston was asking for the video to be replayed.

Kurapika's cheeks were stained a lovely pink hue. No doubt embarrassed from acting cute, not only to Kuroro but the entire nation. He was never one for acting cute, his seniority protected him from it most of the time.

"Can it go higher?" Illumi asked curiously, voicing his opinions out loud.

Kurapika grinned. He was up for the challenge. He interlaced their hands together. Kuroros' hands eclipsed Kurapika's, there was a certain safety being draped over Kuroro's hands.

Kurapika flushed, he was glad that he didn't have a heart monitor on him. 

"Oh! it increased!" Ging said, looking at the machine whirring loudly.

"Ah, the Kurapika effect," Kite observed, chuckling at the red-faced Kuroro. It was rather amusing to see the head Hanchou breaking down over something as simple as hand-holding. In a way it was adorable. 

Kite was so glad that it was all being recorded.

"Oh? Could Kuroro counter attack?" Illumi asked from the sidelines.

Kurapika stiffened. He could do this when he is 'attacking' so to say but Kuroro on the other hand. Kurapika wasn't sure what he could do. Today there were already so many surprises he couldn't account for.

Kuroro let go of Kurapika's hands.

Coldness and emptiness. Kurapika's hands didn't feel as though they were supposed to be _missing_ something. Kurapika, despite himself, pouted his lips at the loss of contact.

Kuroro's right hand instead moved upward to Kurapika's face. His warm knuckle gently brushed off Kurapika's cheek. His contact was warm like pure sunshine hitting him.

Kurapika's heartbeat was rushing, and yet Kuroro wasn't done with him. With two long fingers - he had remarkable piano hands- carefully picked off a stray eyelash.

"Here." Kuroro smoothly replied, no trace of a flustered mess was here. Instead, he leaned in closer and whispered, "Make a wish."

Kurapika blew on his eyelash, but he didn't care where it flew to. He was immersed in the abyss. Kuroro's silver eyes held everything within them. and Kurapika wanted to drown in them.

"Let me, there is another one," Ging interrupted, trying to reach for Kurapika's cheek before being stopped by Kuroro's hand blocking him. 

"Go away."

Kuroro's eyes flashed dangerously and Ging conceded, walking back like a dog with its tail behind him.

And Kurapika's heart did not just flutter at that action. No, it did not.

Kuroro brushed a strand of Kurapika's hair to the side.

Okay, maybe it did a little.

Kurapika didn't even stop to think why Kuroro, despite the difference in seniority managed to dissuade Ging without a second thought.

"Kuroro just wanted to touch Kurapika's face," Pariston replied, watching the display with poorly hidden interest.

"Human trash." Kite replied, looking at Kuroro directly without blinking.

"Damn you." Ging agreed, glaring at the smirking actor.

"What bullshit." Illumi agreed, crossing his arms and staring at the actors.

"Do you like Kurapika or the world?" Hisoka asks, leering at the flustered look strewn on Kuroro's face.

"If Kurapika wasn't here, then would the world still exist?" Kuroro answered easily, clutching Kurapika's hands back again.

Kurapika broke eye contact and stared hard at the floor.

"Kurapika, do you have a boyfriend?" Illumi asked, reading the cue cards that Bisky scrawled hastily as if she wrote them only a few minutes ago. If Illumi had to guess, she probably did.

"I don't."

"You will have one today." Kuroro boldly announced, gripping Kurapika's pretty slender hands.

The cast cheered and some of the producers jumped out of their seats, ecstatic that their show will be a hit!

* * *

After the dizzying cut of the slate, signaling the end of the show. Kurapika quickly walked towards his flustered manager.

"How was it?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

He could see it in the way her hands were clasped together and the twinkle in her eyes. He was not going to hear the end of this. Bisky prattled on about their tirade: "Did you see the way he looked at you?"

Kurapika didn't. He was too busy hiding his red face from the camera. What are the viewers going to think? Even worse, what would the directors think?

Kurapika gulped but stopped when he noticed the tall tell signs of expensive leather shoes tapping closer to him. Bisky went rigid, she glanced at the two of them and briskly walked off - something about the script.

Kurapika still couldn't meet the man's eyes.

Although it was for a show. A show that had nothing to do with Kurapika Kurta and Kuroro Lucilfer but everything to do with Kurapika the national star and Kuroro the prominent actor. It was a skit-a comedy skit too.

It wasn't based on anything real or concrete. For some reason that made his heart fall down to his stomach. It was playful _fake_ acting. Nothing more and nothing less. 

They were both actors. They had roles to play and stages to dance on and audiences to entertain. They have a career before they have themselves.

"Kurapika, you were wonderful today." Kuroro smoothly glided into Kurapika's thoughts. 

He looked up. He saw earnest eyes and a warm smile resting lightly on the man's face. It was soft and nothing tightly lined like in the movies. Kurapika let go of a stubborn breath.

It was real.

Kurapika self-consciously played with his crimson earring. Kuroro's eyes momentarily left his face and focused on the gleam of the ruby.

"Thank you," Kurapika fixed his cufflinks,"You were great too."

Kuroro beamed at the praise. He then shuffled in his pockets and brought out his phone. Kurapika tilted his head in confusion. Somehow Kuroro reminded him of his fans shyly asking him for a photo. But he wasn't going to do that right?

"Can we take a video together?" Kuroro asked, bouncing on the heels of his toes, "To promote the show." He added, scratching his neck shamelessly.

Kurapika hid a grin. He nodded and didn't comment on the brilliant grin that spread on Kuroro's face at the answer.

"Sure."

Kurapika felt his legs glued to the floor. They felt like stones and he was drowning down in a river. Kuroro, however, noticing his hesitancy, smoothly walked over-next to him.

Somehow it felt like there were only the two of them in the studio room. There were no cameras zooming past them, interns running amuck spilling coffee or directors screaming at them. There was only Kurapika and Kuroro-

Awkwardly standing about 10cm away next to each other.

Kuroro held out his latest phone and Kurapika posed with a classic peace sign. The phone camera clicked, but Kurapika and Kuroro were still smiling. 

"Please watch Knowing Hunters!"

"Knowing Hunters fighting!"

Kuroro ended the video and posted it on his social media. He added the tag: #Kurokura. He made sure that Kurpaika didn't notice it by covering it with his larger frame.

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika turned at the sound of his voice but stopped when Kuroro gently said:

"Can I see you again?"

Kurapika swiveled back. The room felt dizzy and disorienting. He couldn't have heard that right. But as always, Kuroro's face was genuine - no trace of acting was seen.

"When?" Kurapika asked breathlessly. The air was escaping out of him. He felt like he just ran a marathon. Kurapika couldn't believe how Kuroro was affecting him so earnestly.

"I want to see you when the first snowfalls."

_Act 2: Falling_

Kurapika's breath left him - as well as his thoughts and senses. Everything felt blurry - the camera lights were too strong on his skin, the makeup too heavy on his face, and his costume too scratchy on his delicate skin.

Everything was unraveling. 

Did Kuroro know what he was asking?

The first snow of the year wasn't due for another few months. It was still early spring. It was a long wait - a long stretch of time where he won't see Kuroro. It felt almost cruel. 

Kurapika's body felt chilly all of a sudden.

"Okay."

Kuroro smiled at his response. Kurapika felt confused and flabbergasted, he was going to pull at his phone to search for the first snow when he heard his name being called again.

"Until then,"

Kuroro whispered into his ear.

"Wait for me."

* * *

Bisky was in good spirits as they descended down from the first floor. Kurapika walked aimlessly were it not for Bisky's strong arms guiding him out the door.

Kurapika yawned, closing his eyes at the sudden chill enveloping him like a cold hug. Kurapika swaddled himself closer in his black coat.

Wait- _chill?_

Kurapika immediately opened his eyes and stared.

It was a winter wonderland. The garden outside the building was covered in a blanket of snow. Snow petals gently twirled around him, the wind accompanying it like a mother to its child.

Bisky groaned at the cold and rushed back in. Kurapika took a step back but stopped when he noticed a figure in the distance.

He sees _him._

Kuroro stood, patiently, huddled in a warm black padding coat. He started walking towards Kurapika, each step resounding in Kurapika's head. This can't be real! Snow hasn't been due for many months! It was March for god's sake!

"I told you, didn't I?" Kuroro said, grinning at the shocked expression on Kurapika's face.

"I wanted to see you when the first snow fell."

Kurapika can't stop the chuckle escaping him. Kuroro was a man of surprises-he could even bring snow from the high heavens if he wanted to.

"And so you did," Kurapika said, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Snow in March, of course. It was nothing for a man like Kuroro.

Kuroro smiled at the coat Kurapika wore, a matching black coat.

"We look like a couple," Kuroro said, amusement dripping in his timber voice, "We're wearing matching coats."

"Couple clothing?" Kurapika said, smiling at the similar clothing they sported.

Kurapika eyed Kuroro with suspicion. "Did you plan that too?"

Kuroro chuckled, a soft velvet encompassing laughter. It made the snow warmer.

"No, but what a coincidence, huh?"

Kurapika was pretty sure that he wasn't just referring to the matching set. He gazed at the soft flowing snow petals around him in awe. It was as if they were dancing sweetly-some swiveled others twirled in the air.

Suddenly Kurapika felt like he was being transported back to his old home. He could remember the sweet bread and pastry scent of his mother patting him in blankets as they drank their hot chocolate together. They were in the living room-cold from the broken heating system and were waiting for his father to come home.

Kurapika could remember the soft embrace of his mother, as they watched the snowfall from the heavens from the living room window. His mother engulfed him in a hug and he could remember her clear words perfectly:

"The legend of the first snowfall, my dear, is that if you are out in the first snowfall of the season with someone you like, _true love_ will blossom between you."

Kurapika glazed out of his memories and looked at Kuroro who was admiring the snowfall around Kurapika.

"Yeah, what a coincidence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The heartbeats are probably wrong
> 
> 2\. Aegyo is where you have to act cute? like a baby? and Kuroro is a filthy uncle fan
> 
> 3\. Oppa means older brother but it's also quite flirty in this context.
> 
> 4\. The legend of the first snow fall is a real Korean legend and it's adorable!
> 
> 5\. The first scene is Kuroro meeting Kurapika for the first time! and inspired by Jungkook (BTS) watching IU's speech


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Kuroro go on their very first date!
> 
> (*ฅ́˘ฅ̀*)
> 
> and Kurapika learns something new and unexpected about Kuroro 
> 
> ( ͡o ᵕ ͡o )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting! Means a lot and if you want the updates to come in faster, comment that's it.
> 
> ♥(。U ω U。)

  
Kurapika grumbled - he just barely got out of the photoshoot. It didn't help that Bisky got him booked and busy for the upcoming weeks. It's a good promotion for your movie," she said, but she probably wanted a chance to sneak some glances at some celebrities. Plus, he had the unfortunate chance encounter meeting with Genthru, an admittedly insufferable comedian.

Truly as awful as his bomb skits are, his leering gaze and greedy hands left Kurapika sprinting out of that building.

Kurapika gazed at the message on his phone.

It was the address of their first date. They have been talking a few days after the first rush of snow. And now...

Kurapika swiped away a message from Leorio.

Now, he wasn't sure what their relationship was. It has long past acquaintanceship and even senior and a junior relationship seems too formal for their endless chats, calls in the early morning, and quotes from books they send to each other. This was something more than a casual bow and respect from senior and junior relationships.

It just was Kuroro and Kurapika.

Not just their personas but as themselves. Interacting with each other, they don't talk about work all that much - no matter how much Kurapika protested. But surprising hearing the man's day and his book collection seemed that much sweeter than his camera tests. Kurapika locks their little secrets in a chest. Just the details that no one knows but them.

Kurapika smiled at the location. It was pricey but money wasn't an issue for him, not anymore at least. Kurapika wrapped a black hat and wore a dark mask. There were other things he had to worry about.

His hands fiddled with sunglasses, he usually didn't store them in his car but pre-cautions. Articles and rumor mills would foam at their mouths for a chance of Kurapika alone with someone else. He didn't want Kuroro to go through another round of a witch hunt.

Kurapika started the gas. Although Kuroro offered to pick him up for their first date, Kurapika had to decline with a grim frown. Kurapika rubbed the leather wheels in absent thought.

It would have been nice for Kuroro to pick him up. A true gentleman. Kurapika could almost taste the aromatic flowers he would give him and the secretive looks they would share as they rode to their date.

But, this is not that world. They were not teenagers in love or normal working people for that matter. They were on display like mannequins. Or like bugs splayed out to the public.

Kurapika grimaced. Tonight would not be about _them._ It would be about **us.**

* * *

Kurapika faltered. The restaurant wasn't really quite first date material, what with its expensive chandeliers and high-rise setting. It is located on the 30th floor of an expensive hotel.

It was the luxury only the richest could dream of buying.

Although Kurapika is a top star, he would hesitate dining in a place like this.

Kurapika left his thoughts at the door as he entered.

As soon as the attendees opened the door, a rush of flowers sprinkled over him.

"What the?"

"Like them? It's thanks for the hospital flowers." 

Hydrangeas crowned his golden head. Tarragon sprinkled on his shoulders and heliotropes dotted on his hands.

Kurapika turned over to see Kuroro.

He wore a dashing business casual outfit. All in black with some patches of white, his black stylish coat showcasing his grey shirt and pants.

Kurapika dusted off the flower petals off him. His wear was a more simple, comfortable sweater and pants.

"How many flowers were there?"

Kurapika frowned, he turned backward, tried to count until Kuroro gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"There was only one."

 _How?_ There were more than one, Kurapika counted at least 17 individual flower petals.

"It's you," Kuroro said, voice blooming with the softness of roses. He placed a white flower on his ear.

 _Wow._ Quite the charmer.

"Really? A pick-up line to begin our first date?"

"Well, did it work?"

Kurapika reached back at the lovely flower resting on his ear. Kurapika could see a reflection through the mirrors lining the halls. A white rose.

_I'm worthy of you._

"Yes, it did."

Kuroro beamed. 

"I'm glad."

* * *

After ordering their respective meals, a steak for Kuroro, and a salad bowl for Kurapika they engaged in small easy chatter.

"Have you heard of the first snow legend?" Kuroro asked, cutting into his steak.

Kurapika's lips quivered, an answer already forming at the tip of his mouth. So he did know about the legend. Kurapika gently tilted his head to the side, a slight frown placed on his delicate face.

"I may have heard of it," Kuroro stilled his steak, his large hands clenching the cutlery in his grasp. 

"But my hometown version is probably different from yours," Kurapika folded his hands together neatly and rested his chin on his hands. 

"Please tell me."

Kuroro beamed. He placed his utensils down and stared at Kurapika's hands for a moment before looking over at the windows. It displayed the city's bustling life, light shined gleamed like busy stars in the night. Stars like in Lukso. Where only the winds and trees would whisper and sing - no cars or city life would be present.

"In my hometown, the communication networks would always shut down at the first snow." 

He dropped a sprinkle of salt down his meal as if he was the one snowing down on the land. Kurapika huffed, amused at the theatrics.

"Teenagers eager to confess their love and set up dates," Kuroro moved the salt around his steak in deep thought. And he suddenly looked up at Kurapika.

"And I wanted to see what that was like."

Kurapika rose a brow. Their version of the myth was identical. _Practically the same_. Kurapika wordlessly twirled his salad around in his fork. What a small world they lived in.

"Confessing at the first snow?"

Kuroro continued to stare at him, a soft implicit _fondness_ in the way he scanned his features as if preserving every hair and follicle there was. Instead of feeling unnerved, Kurapika's insides fluttered with a warm fire. It was like a rush of paparazzi cameras but welcoming. It was exhilarating.

"Something like that."

* * *

Kuroro grinned - the edges of his mouth pouring out to reveal bright stark teeth. 

  
_Who was it?_ Who could send a message to Kuroro that could bring such a smile, a loosening of his shoulder, and a warm hum to his lips?

"It's my friends - the cast of the Phantom troupe,"

Kuroro showed his phone screen to Kurpaika. Kurapika leaned in closer, adjusting his weight on the table, carefully minding the various side plates they ordered.

"So boss, how is the date?" - Shalnark

"It better be good, I got chills when he started gushing and screaming like a girl." Uvo

"To replenish your eyes after that image:" Pakunoda

Pakunoda attached a photo to the group chat.

His most recent message was of him. On closer inspection, it was not a photo. It was Kurapika sending a kiss gif. It was the gif from Knowing Hunters and Kurapika felt embarrassment swell inside him like a balloon. All the awkwardness and cringe inflating more and more in his stomach until he had to turn away from the phone screen.

"Is that why you were smiling?"

Kuroro glanced back at his phone and _paled_. He chuckled good-naturedly and scratched his neck.

"Yes."

A familiar cling awakened Kurapika from his thoughts. He peered down at his phone. It was a message from Bisky.

"Where are you?"

Kurapika rolled his eyes. Was she asking that _now_ of all times? 

"I'm eating dinner with a..."

Kurapika looked back at Kuroro

"with a friend."

It wouldn't do good if someone hacked his messages. Plus, it seemed innocuous enough. Though, Bisky would probably read over the lines of digital text. Like she always did, even when there were no lines to read over.

"Ooo send a pic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Kurapika adjusted his phone and took a nice if he says so himself a picture of their meal.

"You don't usually post food pictures on your Instagram." Kuroro mindlessly commented, angling his spoon into his mouth.

Kurapika wasn't going to respond to how and why he knew that. But click the send button to Bisky and perhaps-

"Well, now I do,"

Kuroro hummed in acknowledgment, swiping some of his steaks onto Kurpaika's salad bowl.

Kurapika uploaded a picture of his salad bowl with some steak cut onto his Instagram.

"What should I caption it with?"

"The most romantic date I've ever had," Kuroro said scooping more steak cuts into his salad bowl.

"Hmm, maybe the second most romantic date," Kurapika said poking the steak out of his bowl. Kuroro frowned, whether it's from the comment or Kurapika tossing the steak away, Kurpaika wasn't too sure.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I expect the next date to be even more romantic."

"Is that even possible?"

"If you want the next date then yes,"

Kuroro nodded, rising to the challenge.

Kurapika titled the caption, #dinner, and #goodfriends.

Kurapika his smirk with his phone, he couldn't wait to see Kuroro's reaction to that caption.

Kuroro opened his phone, frowned at the caption, merely liked it and went along.

"Good friends? Really?"

"I couldn't say #boyfriend outright now can I?"

Kuroro's frown melted. Instead, a bursting smile replaced it.

"Boyfriend?"

Kurapika's ignored his tinging cheeks and ears.

"Isn't that what we are?" Kurapika fidgeted in his chair. Maybe he got this all wrong? All the mixed signals? Did he take it too far?

"Yes you're right, boyfriends we are," Kurapika visibly cooled down. When Kurapika lifted his head, courage surging through his veins Kuroro was not looking at his phone. He was looking at him.

Their eyes locked and heat replaced courage in Kurapika's face. He didn't look down again. Kuroro leaned over, balancing on both sides of the table. 

He brushed pale daffodil hair strands off of Kurapika's forehead. Kurapika in turn closed his eyes. Kuroro held his hand on his forehead and gently, warmly laid a kiss on his forehead.

"Very cute," Kuroro murmured, reaching down to his seat and snapping a quick photo of a flustered Kurapika.

"Are you a secret fansite of mine?" Kurapika asked teasingly, he lightly brushed a lock of hair to his ear.

"What if I am?" Kuroro looked amused, taking another picture of Kurapika.

Kurapika shyly posed. Kuroro lapped up at the attention he was giving him.

Kurapika chuckled wonderfully at the onslaught of Kuroro's camera shutter. There must be hundreds of photos by now!

"Stop! You might use up all your phone storage!" Kurapika blocked his photos with his hand stretched out. 

"Then it will be worth it," Kuroro replied, ducking underneath Kurapika's arm and snapping a few pictures.

Kurapika giggled. Kuroro stopped after the 700th picture.

"That reminds me," Kurapika said, glaring lightly at Kuroro for stealing a piece of tofu off his plate.

"Yes?" Kuroro asked innocently.

"I wonder where my top fansite went? They usually post every day..."

"Maybe they shut down because we're dating," Kuroro has a non-chalet look and swirls his steak.

Kurapika rolled his eyes and maybe he dabbed the napkin to hide his blushing face. Maybe for a little while. That's all.

* * *

"Kuroro, why did you become an actor?" Kurapika mused, swirling his drink around half-hazardly. For all their text messages, Kuroro would skirt around or dance around this topic. And now, Kuroro had no meeting or Commercial film to escape to.

"Money? Fame? Fortune? Isn't that what everyone wants?"

"Not to me," 

Kurapika frowned. Doubt was trickling in his lungs, he would like to believe that he knew Kuroro at least more than the public did.

"And not to you either."

"Really? You think that highly of me?"

Kuroro leaned in closer. As if the distance could give away Kurapika's thoughts on the man, every inch closer and a fragment of truth spilling out from his lips.

Kurapika suppressed a giggle. Kuroro looked so expectant for his answer like a child waiting for their parent's proud gaze.

"Yes and no."

Kuroro snorted. Kurapika let himself chuckle out.

"That's what you tell everybody: the money. But I think there is a deeper reason behind that."

Kuroros eyes softened. It had the effect of a puppy dog eye begging for toys.

"You're right about that."

Kurapika, awkward and fidgety at the genuine expression Kuroro held, studied his hands. This was something Kuroro hid, and he decides to tell it when he feels comfortable enough.

"I was scouted when I was young - too young. Too young to know any better." Kurapika began.

He was only 7. He was shopping with his mother, he wanted fried buns. It was his favorite. But now the smell of fried dough and scallions brought bile rushing out of him. She refused the offer at first but afterward, it was little by little she told him. 

"People around me said I should model, so I did what I was told. I modeled for advertisements and clothes"

One modeling job turned into dozens. It was easy to work, but he could feel that something was changing in his life. Eyes. Watchful eyes at every corner. People would watch him everywhere - the TV screens showcased his transition from child model to Nation's sweetheart. We saw him grow from our own eyes! they would gush as if he didn't give them his whole life to fawn over.

Kuroros's brows furrowed. 

"It sounds like you regret it,"

Kurapika smiled, but his lips were slanted and it didn't reach his eyes.

"I don't regret it per se, I just wish I knew better."

A warm feeling enveloped his hand. Kuroro's hands dwarfed his own, but it felt protective as if Kuroro was shielding him from before. As if Kuroro was telling him in his funny Kuroro way that he was there. Here and now.

"But now you do."

Kuroro squeezed his hand. A tinge of velvet wrapped around his face and ears. Since when was he so used to Kuroro's presence that a mere handhold could unravel him like that.

"Yes, now I do."

Kurapika squeezed back. He hoped the message would be sent through. It conveyed everything he wanted to say about the past. It was hard but it can be better now.

* * *

"Here you go," the waiter said, planting their receipt on the table.

Kuroro looked sullen. His posture stilled and chest falling at the sight of the receipt. A capital end to their date.

"Thank you," Kurapika replied, reaching for his wallet.

"It's okay, I got this covered," Kuroro smoothly said, planting a black card on the receipt. From a closer look, Kurapika could see several black cards lining his wallet - in fact, the man only possessed black cards. Not a single platinum or gold card insight.

"That would be all, boss?"

Kuroro froze. Kurapika whispered back boss?

The waiter had the decency to look as sorry as Kuroro at least.

"Oh sorry! Nevermind, thank you." She rushed off the table and her shoes caused a distressing clank clank as she skidded away.

"Boss?" Kurapika repeated.

"Yes, I'm a shareholder of this place"

"But that wouldn't warrant such a response if you were just a shareholder."

"I may own the establishment," Kuroro said guiltily. That was how he had so many black cards. Not from his acting, but from his side businesses it seemed.

"Oh," Kurapika didn't know how to respond. It was well-known that celebrities made big money but-

Kurapika glanced at the golden chandelier dangling from the ceiling. He wasn't sure Kuroro could make this kind of money just from commercial films alone.

"You do business?"

Kuroro tilted his head aside. Not quite a yes and not quite a no either. 

"In a way, yes."

Kurapika pouted. He wasn't going to get easy answers from Kuroro. Kurapika's eyes glinted dangerously - wait was there a reason why-

"Do you do anything illegal?"

Kuroro looked like a deer in headlights. 

"Not in this country,"

"Kuroro," Kurapika said warningly, he doesn't think this joke will end well for the both of them.

"I'm just kidding, no _I_ don't." Kuroro smoothly replied as if he rehearsed.

Kurapika felt doubt trickle back in again like a dam quietly openly to the warm water from spring thaws. 

"I see. I don't engage myself with criminals, Kuroro," Kurapika started to walk towards the elevator, shrugging his coat on.

"The entertainment industry has had enough of them as it is," Kurapika continued, not pausing to look back at the man.

"I agree, but isn't the entertainment industry just a veil for them?"

"All that glitters is not gold," Kurapika said, straining his fingers in his coat pocket.

"The industry wasn't created with the greatest of intentions," Kuroro mused, hiding his hands in his pockets.

"I know," Kurapika responded evenly.

"But I assure you I'm not one of them," 

They didn't need to ask who they were.

"How could I trust you?"

Kuroro looked pained. Kurapika backtracked a bit.

"You can't but, know that I came into the entertainment industry for one reason only,"

"Which is?"

"You will see,"

Kurapika huffed. It seemed like he wasn't going to get any answers sooner or later.

"If it makes you feel any better,"

Kuroro passed him his phone.

It was Genthru. That asshole was... caught with drugs. While he was notorious in the industry for being skeevy and insufferable. It was hard to raise your voice when one word from him could end your career in seconds. Kurapika pouted. One question blazed in his head.

"How?"

"This is what I do, well a part of it- I don't like seeing them roam around freely,"

"And how did you manage to get evidence?"

Genthru had connections. His father was wealthy and he was a chaebol. He didn't even need to work but it seemed like he hosted just to do something.

"I wasn't the only one who this guy rubbed off the wrong way,"

"So you're Dispatch in a way?"

Kuroro looked bothered by that assumption. As if the mere suggestion was ruffling his feathers.

"No, I don't ruin celebrities' personal lives just for gossip," Kuroro replied.

"Plus, I like to think I work a little more sophistically than them,"

Kurapika watched at how the light perfectly captured Kuroro's cold beauty. 

"Yes, I would like to think so too,"

Kuroro beamed at him. Kurapika was starting to like this look on him.

* * *

"KURAPIKA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE OUT WITH KURORO!"

Kurapika sighed into his hands.

"It's not like I have to tell you everything, Bisky besides I knew your reaction was going to be like- wait how did you find out?"

Kurapika didn't tell Bisky because she would overreact like she was right now. But that doesn't solve the problem of how did she know?

"Your fans..."

Kurapika didn't need any more words and searched his name on the internet. And sure enough, like clockwork, his name was patched and sealed on trending.

"It was a spoon - a goddamn spoon. I need to tell Kuroro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Chaebol means children of wealthy parents who inherit the business after them.
> 
> 2\. Flower Meanings because Kuroro is a sap.
> 
> Hydrangea: Gratitude for being understood  
> Tarragon: Lasting interest  
> Heliotrope: Eternal love and devotion
> 
> 3\. Fansites are fans of celebrities that take pictures of their idols and organize events like birthday events where they display the idol on advertisements. They also sell their pictures to the fandom.
> 
> 4\. Bisky totally meant a picture of Kuroro but Kurapika didn't get the memo.
> 
> 5\. It feels good to write fluffy idol kurokura again, they're cute and I REALLY want to get a move on. The good stuff is coming sooner or later.


	8. Lovestagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro is haunted by Pika-ya and Kurapika is haunted by Kuroro's cheesy ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK

Ponzu's Honey Pot was a wonderful cafe, hidden amongst the busy street corners. When Kurapika had free time (which was never) he would come here, read and enjoy a herbal tea.

In fact, it was at this cafe that Dispatch stalked Kurapika in order to find any juicy private information. Preferably about his (lack of a) love life. But after spying on him for hours reading a book at the cafe. They gave up reporting on him after that.

Yet now, as Kurapika struggles to face his, what is it now? first, second, third couple rumors - he is starting to believe that it would be easier if Dispatch were to catch them. Instead of netizens speculating every single photo he posts.

"So a spoon?" Gon added questionably, rubbing his chin in absent thought.

Kurapika leaned close to the chair. Contemplating whether the neural damage he might get if he slammed his head hard. Ouch, would his agency cover that?

His head is a part of his face, perhaps his face insurance could cover that.

"Yes, Gon. It was from a spoon. A close up of the zoom reveals Kuroro."

Killua arched an eyebrow. "Ah, first name basis already, Kurapika. My, how you move fast,"

Kurapika wondered. Was dealing with this potentially career-ending (or at least a long period of 'reflection') with Gon and Killua the healthiest of coping methods?

Sure, Killua is from old money and fame. His grandfather was an entertainer until he started his own company: XX His older brother, a thriller movie star and his younger siblings are all child actors hosting children's shows.

And now, Killua, his electric white hair, and cat-like eyes were already in the idol training system. Whether it be continuing the family tradition (which Kurapika highly doubts) or rather...

Gazing at Gon like he hung the stars.

_ To look after someone else. _

"I think it's kind of funny," Gon admits, furrowing his eyebrows at the deranged expressions Kurapika and Killua sent his way.

"Well, small things usually snowball into bigger things. A minuscule rumor turns out to be a secret cult or something," Killua muses.

"Ooh like Pariston and my dad, right!"

Gon, on the other hand, wasn't a golden spoon. Instead, he lived a normal happy childhood, that is until his father left for fame. And instead found debt and disappointment. Such is the way of the entertainment industry.

But with dreams higher than the stars, Gon wants to rise to the highest in the entertainment world.

Kurapika is more than happy to lift him up.

“I heard he got nose surgery! Look at the size of that thing!”

"He looks like Humpty dumpty on the spoon,"

Never mind.

* * *

"Hey boss, I think your beau left you a little something," Uvo said, wiggling his hairy eyebrows up and down.

Kuroro tilted his head. His beau? The only one for him is Kurapika. A pleasant smile appeared on his cool face.

What did Kurapika give for him? He has already given him everything he has ever needed.

Kuroro exited the building and walked over to the entrance. A chilling breeze shook through his coat. Kuroro didn't pay any mind to it. His body used to colder, harsher climates.

"Oh,"

He didn't realize how charmingly petty his _beau_ was.

In front of the drama set, there was a coffee truck. Which was fine and dandy, normal for some high-class actors (like himself). But the banners surrounding the building made him peel a gasp.

Splattered around the truck were banners full of the words: Pika-ya.

Not his best of times.

Still, it was amusing in its own way. And frankly, Kuroro adjusted the sleeves of his suit, it was quite _flattering._

"Pika-ya implores you to enjoy Pikacho coffee," 

“Oh, I will,” Kuroro says, brushing off the dust on his coat and ordering himself a sweet mix of fruit sauce and caramel vanilla latte.

Kuroro using one hand lifted the latte to the sky and using the other took a marvelous photo (if he says so himself) of his coffee with the chilly evening sky as his background. Perfect. Kuroro added a few filters (Ruby Red sounded delightful) before writing a well-fashioned caption and posting it on Instagram.

Kuroro pursed his lips. Kurapika would love this. He rubbed the phone's tip on his lips and a large grin wove onto his face.

-

Kurapika scrambled when he heard his phone ring a very _familiar_ tune.

Killua merely smirked at the way Kurapika quickly grasped his phone. A sweet melody surrounded the tiny cafe. Killua rose his eyebrow at the sugary ringtone.

“Oh? Isn’t that Honey?” Killa asked, amused at the glare Kurapika sent his way.

“I love that song!” Gon said excitedly, waving his hands around and mimicking the famous dance moves. 

_ “I still get butterflies every time I see you,” _ Gon sang, with his pinky finger out, as he danced to the song.

_ “I want to hide it, but I look so desperate for you”  _ Killua joined in, smiling widely at Kurapika's wrinkled expression.

Kurapika finally reached for his phone and couldn't stop a smile worming into his delicate features.

Kuroro sent him a picture of coffee with his face on it. Below his message, Kuroro sent a link to his Instagram captioned: ‘A warm drink to share with someone you love,”

Kurapika ignored the alarms going off in his head. So what if his management finds out? How would they be able to trace it back to them?

But...his friends on the other hand could easily link it back to him. And there would be rumor mills, a controversy, and a forgiveness letter was thrown into there somewhere. Kurapika scrunched his nose. 

And yet, despite his years of personality classes and image training. Kurapika took a picture of his coffee. It was a simple, minimalistic picture that was quite common for him to post. Perhaps the photo could go with a selfie. 

He held his phone arm length and slightly tipped to his right side, ignoring Gon’s cheers and Killuas whistling, Kurapika slightly pursed his lips. He continuously tapped the red button until he got at least 70 pictures. Looking back and picking the best, Kurapika with a smile and flourish posted it on Instagram. Following Kuroros's lead, he captioned the picture with “In these cold months, drink warm drinks and stay safe #myrubies.”

“Subtle,” Killua commented, scrolling through his Instagram and ignoring a friend request from Illumi.

“Oh! Lovestagram” Gon said excitedly, tapping like on Kurapika's post.

Kurapika felt heat rush to his face.

“How scandalous,” Killua quipped up, stretching up and finishing his coffee.

“Still though, he shouldn’t be doing this. Fans already spotted us together by a spoon of all things!” Kurapika grumbled, lowering his head down to his arms. He loved his fans but sometimes they seemed too fascinated by his lifestyle at times.

“What if it hurts Kuroro’s reputation?” Kurapika asks, circling the table with his finger. 

“Awww, I’m sure Kuroro’s reputation is fine! Didn’t he just do a promotional video for Meteor City?” Gon quipped up, bouncing in his seat and patting Kurapika’s back playfully.

“Well that may be so...it’s just that maybe our relationship is too one-sided?” Kurapika says, furrowing his brow and aggressively ignoring Killua’s snickers.

“In what way?” Killua asks, waggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

Kurapika turns his face toward the table. And promptly drops his head into his arms again.

“One-sided as in the other proclaims their love for you in song, interviews, and recommendations yet the other only sends a coffee truck to spite them?”

“That’s love alright,” Killua answers, high-fiving Gon and enjoying the flustered expression dusted on Kurapika's face. He truly had the face of an actor all right. His pearly skin and gold-spun hair and the embarrassed smile he sends Killua’s way and, and...

Killua momentarily stills and purses his lips.

“Maybe tell him to keep it down with the Lovestagram posts?” Killua offers, sipping from Gon’s green juice.

“Yeah, I think that would work,” Kurapika says, already opening his phone and messaging Kuroro.

Kurapika:

Could you please turn down the Lovestagram posts? 

:Kuroro

>: Why? You don't like them

Kurapika:

🙄 I had to lie to my fans that it was my manager! 😡

:Kuroro:

): Oh? Did I downgrade from boyfriend to manager 

Kurapika:

You will if you keep this up 👿

Kuroro:

!Cruel. But when I do become your manager, please don’t fire me for workplace harassment okay

Kurapika:

What kind of harassment!?

Kuroro:

😏

-

“Oh! Look another article about Kurapika is on trending!” Gon gasps out. Killua magnetically pulled towards his best friend and chuckled.

“What’s it about this time?” Kurapika asked, not even bothering to hide his indifference. These days it could be about anything. Kurapika has seen them all: scandal about his bed, his toe, nails anything and everything netizens can get their hands on they will comment on it.

“The title: Kurapika’s fussy aegyo dominates search rankings”

Kurapika inwardly groaned. Not Knowing Hunters again. 

Hunter Star News

[+16,593, -382]Who wouldn't surrender to such aegyo? Even the icy cool Kuroro is a man after all.. ㅋ I had no idea Kurapika was such a cute yet suave type of guy. He's so cute and likable.

[+13,476, -429] You know he's really charming when even men will admit it ㅋㅋ It was a legendary aegyo scene

[+10,624, -368] So cute. Mommy smile ^-----^

[+9,955, -346] Daebak adorable ㅋㅋㅋ I became a fan after seeing how hard he worked ㅋㅋ

[+9,690, -306] I saw him on my college campus back when we were in school and she just made the whole area seem brighter

-

Kurapika:

Did you have to spam me and everyone else with articles about me? >:<

:Kuroro

(; It’s an honor to. I’m doing my boyfriend's duty of satisfying everyone's eyes with you 

Kurapika

😡

:Kuroro

(:+

* * *

Kurapika laid down on his cream bed. Talking to Kuroro at night became a habit. Every day, before sleeping he would talk and talk while watching the city scenery change endlessly from his high-rise apartment.

“You know, I find that making music is easier to do now” Kuroro admits and Kurapika could feel his heart bursting out of his “

“I also feel the same,”

“Oh?”

“I think I can act like I’m really in love now,” Kurapika admits, cradling a soft pillow to his chest. What would Killua or Bisky say now if he saw him like this, smacking the bed with his legs and embracing a pillow?

How embarrassing.

“Only act in love with them, but for me…”

“I got it!” Kurapika cries out. Fingers ready to launch the phone away. He can’t handle Kuroro being so...cheesy. It didn’t suit his face or image at all!

“Good. Kurapika, there has been something I wanted to do for you,”

“Oh? What is it?” Kurapika said, bringing the phone closer to his face. Curious to hear what Kuroro has to say, he increased the volume.

“I want to introduce you to my friends,” Kuroro says after a beat.

“Oh?” Kurapika asks, flustered at the contact. Kuroro despite his cool leader type persona, often melts down into something soft and warm in when talking to Kurapika.

“Yes, they have been with me since the beginning and I want you to meet them,” Kuroro said shyly. Kurapika felt an affection pool in his body.

“They’re very important to me and you’re very important to me too,” 

“Okay,” Kurapika began, flushing at the genuine tone of voice.

“When?”

“Tomorrow night,”

Oh. That’s very soon then. Kurapika bit his lip. Surely, his management wouldn’t mind? Bisky wouldn’t mind at all but the CEO and the directors?

Kurapika shook his head. It doesn’t matter what they think. He deserves time to himself, especially after all he has done for the company.

Kurapika could hear the grin in his voice when Kuroro spoke the following words: 

“Double date, 7 pm at Meteor Diner."

“With who?”

“Machi and Pakunoda. You know them and they will love you as I do.”

Kurapika felt panic barging down on him. First a double date with Kuroro’s friends (they seemed kind of mean and cold?) and now a confession?

“What!?” Kurapika flung his body forward to his cellphone.

But before he could get a proper response, Kuroro already hung up his phone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *notes to be added later

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me or give me suggestions on my twitter: everlemon1  
> I'm really active on twitter, so don't hesitate to reach out!


End file.
